Case File: The Soulless Asylum
by DarkPhantomlight
Summary: A haunted Asylum, Naru takes the case, in doing so, instead of investigating and returning the souls back to their restful place. Mai and the gang end up checking in instead of checking out. Now, as a patient, can Mai convince Naru that she's not crazy and free her and her friends from the Soulless Asylum or end up loosing their lives? NxM
1. Chapter 1: Doctor

What if reality isn't what you think? A case that brings Mai to an alternate reality, and her life is in danger. If she can get Naru to believe she's not insane, maybe, just maybe she has a chance to return back.. Not an Au. A short story of a normal Ghost Hunt.. I hope..

NaruXMai pairing.

Supernatural, Horror, Friendship, and Romance

Case File: The Soulless Asylum

* * *

Chapter One: Doctor

 **Mai** pov

The birds chirp a good late summer afternoon. The sun high in the horizon beaming brightly while the birds fly towards their destination. A beautiful afternoon, that seem nothing can ever go wrong.

Lies, lies, lies, lies…..

"There, there, it will be all over soon enough," he smiles at me. I stare at him with such hatred.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me?" I cried out, tears running down my cheeks, his dark eyes sparkle, as he moves his long arms up, and tug a hair behind my ear. I flinch at his touch.

"Easy Mai. All I want is to make you better, to make you healthy," he suddenly laughs, as I turn my head and look up at the ceiling, a scream escapes my lips and started to bounce my body up and down, trying to escape the straightjacket that held me, prisoner,.

"Aahhhhh, I'M NOT CRAZY! Naru Help me."

* * *

 **Naru pov**

"There's demons about,"

"Is that right?"

"Yes, Why would I make this up? My family doesn't believe me, so they put me in this place." I look up at my new patient and jot it down on my papers.

'Delusional, seeing things, etc...' I wrote down. Suddenly the patient slams his hand on my clipboard, making me look up at him.

"Your new aren't you?" he asks. I nodded at him.

"I am, Mr. Housho, can you please go back to your seat." I gently pointed at the brown seat that is behind him. His eyes are wide and disorientated. His brown long hair is a mess, and he wore the blue pajamas, that the hospital offers to patients.

He sits back down, and lift his right leg up, starting to bite his lower lip.

"I'll be visiting you every three days a week. I just came by to meet you. I have to go and meet my other patients." I stood up, placing my clipboard under my arm pit and headed out the metal door. Housho suddenly starts to laugh, a slow deep laugh.

"Doctor, Doctor, welcome to hell, you will never save your soul, I can guarantee you that." I turn to see Housho looking out at the bar window, watching a bird fly by. I sigh, shaking my head.

'Why did I end up with this job?' I asked myself, opening the door, I walk out. The hallways are dark and muggy, like an old horror movie, and painted in the palest brown, with no life at all. Doors are shown multiples. I walk down the hallways, each door, where patients, either screaming or banging against the doors.

"Ah, Mr. Kazuya," I heard my name being called out. I turned, to see the main doctor of the hospital. A tall older man, about his mid forty. Black fine hair, brush to the side. His eyes are dark, and thin lips, with laughing lines around. A Tall man, and long fingers.

"Doctor Misaki," I bowed to him. The doctor bows, and starts to walk down the hallway.

"I know you just came today, what do you think of your new patient?" he asks of me. I cleared my throat.

"Delusional, but for a reason stable. I am going to visit," I look down at my clipboard and read the name.

"Yasuhara" I spoke.. He suddenly stops and turns towards me.

"Ah, Yasuhara, he's getting better these last few days." I nodded at him.

"When you are done with him, come and meet me in my office. I have a special patient I want you to meet." I didn't like the way he spoke,

"Special patient? What's wrong with him?" I asked him.

"Oh, is not him, but her."

"Her? Last time, I check, this hospital doesn't accept females." I told him. We make a right, to see another set of doors, down the hallway.

"Ah, but she's a special case, one of the worse cases I have seen in a while. I want you to be her doctor."

"Does her family accept that?"

"She's an orphan." he told me.

"I see then, what are her conditions?"

"Here," he suddenly stops and points at his right. I lifted my gaze and turn my head towards his pointing.

"Yasuhara room. See you in a bit," with that he turns around and leaves. I sigh, shaking my head.

'I feel like I'm in a horror movie or something..'

….

"So if I can graduate, I can surpass everyone. I'm good at researching things," his dark eyes move rapidly, as he kept pushing his glasses up. I sigh, but nodded at him.

"I read here, that you came in by yourself? Why?" I asked finding this information strange, he looks normal, well, almost normal enough to survive the outside world.

"I hear voices, small voices to kill. I don't want to kill, so I came here, yes, I came here."

'Hears voices?'

"What do they tell you?" I asked him.

"I told you to kill, to kill her.." I stop my pen and raise my eyes to stare at Yasuhara, as he fidgeted with his fingers.

"Her? Who's she?" I asked him.

"The one that won't believe this is real. I won't kill her, but the voice keeps telling me to do it," suddenly he runs up to me and takes a hold of my arm. I stare at his eyes.

"Save her!" and with that, he turns back, climbing up on his small bed, and start to rock his body.

"I won't kill her, I won't kill her," he chanted. I pinch the bridge of my nose, feeling very stressed already.

'Seriously, why did I get into this profession?' Moving my body, I left his small room and leaned against the wall.

"Having a long day?" I heard on my right. I turned to see Lin staring down at me. I shake my head.

"You have no idea, and I just started," I told him while Lin adjusts his white jacket.

"Well, it will get better as time goes by, trust me. I'm going to visit Mr. Brown," he tells me. I nodded, then the conversation from earlier with the Doctor flash into my mind.

"Lin, you have been here for six months. Have you ever heard of a girl patient?" I asked him. Lin raised a brow, but shook his head.

"No, never had."

"Are you sure? This place has three floors, maybe you.." but Lin shakes his head.

"I have been in the restricted area before I never saw a female. This place prohibits any female to enter. Sorry Noll." he pats my shoulder. I sigh, but shook my head.

"Okay." without any other word, Lin walks down the hallway, while I make it to the Doctor Misaki office.

His office is on the first floor, down the kitchen. Finally reaching his office, I knock on the door.

"Enter," he calls out. Entering his small office, with one brown desk on the side, while a bar window faces the north, I turn to stare outside. The hospital is located on the east side of Japan, a small island. So getting into the capital takes half an hour. I watch the waves hit the shore.

"Good view isn't?" Doctor Masaki asks. I nodded, turning to face him.

"Well, let's go, warning, she's dangerous, so please be aware." I nodded once again. Something about him didn't seem to sit right, even at the first moment I laid my eyes on him, a year ago, when I was in school.

"I'll keep that in mind,"

* * *

 **Mai pov**

I can't believe this is happening, all we wanted is to solve this case, that's all. My body ached, my heart is torn. I don't know how long, how long I have been here, being tortured to no end.

I sat on my small bed, biting my nail.

'What happen to the others?' my mind kept thinking and thinking. Suddenly I heard the door click open. I move towards the corner. My body already trembling.

"Remember, she's dangerous," I lifted my gaze to see Doctor Misaki turning his gaze at me, a twinkle pass his dark eyes.

"Mai, today I brought you a friend. I hope you be a good little girl and behave." I stood up, death glaring at him, and a growl passes my lips.

"Go to hell. I'm not crazy. You know that." I spat out.

"I told you she's dangerous, so please be careful," he takes a step to the side, then someone enters the room. My heart stop, as my eyes made contact with two familiar blue eyes.

"This is Doctor Shibuya, he'll be your therapist for the time being. He's around your age, so I guess you two can relate even more."

My heart starts to race.. My body starts to shake.

'Naru!' my mind screamed. I turn my gaze away from him.

"Go to hell." I hissed, aching, aching to go to him. I couldn't let Doctor Misaki know that I know Naru. Luckily, that Naru couldn't come with us that day, due to a small case he had to do with Lin and Ayako.

"I put her in your care," he bows down. After I heard the door shut, I heard the chair squeak.

"Now, what's your name?" he asks in a monotone. I turn my gaze towards him, my heart racing. My throat starts to get thick. He sat there looking up at me, his body stretches out, with his clipboard in hand. I licked my cracked lips.

"Mai, Mai Taniyama." I gasp out.

"Mai Taniyama," he whispers my name writing it down.

"Do you think I'm crazy?" I asked him. Naru lifts his gaze and arched a brow.

"No one is crazy, their minds just work differently," he told me. I crouch down since my legs are too weak to move, going into the floor, I move closer to him.

"Aren't you afraid that I will hurt you?" I asked him. I felt like a cat, staring at his blue eyes.

"No. Being afraid is not part of my job.' he answers me. I lower my head. I wanted to tell him, but right now is not the time.

"So tell me, how do you feel? How did you end up here?" he asks. I crawl up to his legs, his eyes scan mine.

"Going crazy. Not everything in this hospital it what it seems. He places me here because I'm dangerous." I smirked, stretching out my arm, to cup his cheek. How I ached to touch him. I miss his hugs. I retreated my hand, not daring. He doesn't know me right now. It ached, my heart ached.

"Is creepy, I admit, but not that bad," he tells me. I place my hands on his lap, tilting my head.

"There're many things clicking in my head if you're going to be my doctor, please do so," I told him. Naru kept quiet, observing me, I didn't mind. His eyes always cause me to feel at ease, even if they always look cold. At first it didn't when we met in my old high school.

"How long have you been here?"

"Didn't he tell you my information?"

"No, he told me that you're a dangerous patient." I snorted a laugh.

"If I can get the chance, I will send him to hell." I snap, crawling up, only to wince in pain.

"I see," he whispers.

"Anything else you want to know?"

"Yes, how old are you?"

"Hmm, do you want to know my age?" I asked him. Naru frowns at me.

"Yes," he answers me. I topple down, only to have him act quickly, and grasp my arm to steady me. His touch causes my body to relax in his warmth.

"I'm twenty-five," I told him. He frowns at me.

"Really? You look younger," he admits. I smirk at him.

"Thanks for the compliment," he stands up, helping, but I buckle down, making him wrap his arm around my waist so I won't fall.. His eyes connect with mine, and my heart raced.

"You can't walk?" he asks of me. I shook my head and held his arm.

"Like I said, dark things lurk in these walls, Nar. I mean Dr. Shibuya, I have a question," I asked him, as he move me towards my bed. Placing me down, he looks down at me. I suddenly take a hold of his white jacket. It feels weird to see him in white. My hand starts to shake.

"What?"

"Do you believe in Demons?"

* * *

A disclaimer: I **don't** own Ghost Hunt.

Let me know should I continue or not.


	2. Chapter 2: Witching Hour part 1

Chapter Two: Witching Hour

Part 1

 **Mai pov**

" _An Asylum?" Masako asks while she takes a sip of her tea, Naru leans back on his chair and nods at her._

" _Is an old Asylum not far from Tokyo," he explains, while I move a bit forward, and rub my neck._

" _Why did you pick this case? I mean, normally you go with either with people with money or a very haunted place." I asked him._

" _That's the key word. The last group of investigators ended up dead, so the owners of the asylum ask me to get rid of the ghost," my eyes bugged out._

" _Wait, so you're risking your coworker's life for that?" I gasp out, Masako lifts her gaze towards me, since I stood up, feeling angry._

" _Well, not my fault that our reputation precedes us. Don't worry, we won't spend the night either, we only spend morning until afternoon shift. The deaths normally reported in the nighttime. I will play safe on how I will lead this. We leave tomorrow morning. As well, I have Yasuhara researching deeply into the case, because something doesn't add up."_

" _What about the rest of the group? And what doesn't?" but Naru cold stare cause me to keep my mouth shut._

" _You will see. I have to stay behind with Lin and Ayako. The rest of the group will meet you over there, remember Mai at seven sharp," he orders watching Naru head towards his office._

" _Oh, and Tea.." with that he slams the door shut, causing me to grind my teeth._

" _Jerk, you never tell me anything, and I'm supposed to be our assistant," I growled out. Masako sigh, standing up, and picked up her purse._

" _Well, he's your problem," she smiles at me. I felt a vein pop out._

" _He's your boss, so is our problem." I bend down, picking up Naru and Masako empty cups, but Masako covers her mouth with her hand._

" _What?" I asked her, lifting myself up._

" _Nothing, I just think is cute, that's all." I rolled my eyes at her and sigh._

" _I'll see you tomorrow."_

* * *

 **Naru pov**

'Do you believe in demons?' her question echoes in my head for the last few days. I went to find any type of information on her, but nothing came out. Is like she never existed, and Dr. Misaki won't tell me why she is dangerous. Only to visit her twice a week. I didn't like that at all.

"So what do you think?" Lin asks, placing his plate on top of the table, we stood inside the kitchen, a small kitchen, with one stove on the right, gas stove, pretty old fashion with one round table. Across the kitchen, there's the bigger kitchen to prepare the patient's dinner, but only four cooks will come twice a day to cook. This place doesn't get too many visitors.

I lifted my gaze.

"About?" I asked him. He places a piece of meat in his mouth and chew.

"About the hospital? It's been five days already," he tells me, so I shrug at him.

"Is okay, trying to get around and familiarize with my patients," I told him, taking a hold of my cup and sipping my hot tea.

"Oh, today the patients can go outside to get some fresh air. Remember to not let them near the waters, nor sharp objects. The backyard is fenced is to help prevent those accidents, but keep an eye." he warns me. I nodded at him, turning my gaze towards the door, to see Doctor Misaki walking down the hall with a patient, a tall male, with curly red hair. Pale completion, wearing his blue pajamas. His eyes connect with mine, and a sudden cold chill rushed down my spine.

'Strange.' I thought, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Lin asks me. Placing my hands inside of my pockets, I shrug at him.

"I'm going to see one of my patients. I'll see you soon."

"Wait, you haven't finished your tea," then he looks down to see an empty cup. I smirked, taking my clipboard.

"Bye." I bow, turning to head out. Rubbing my neck, I went towards the stairs, which is located at the entrance, they are wide and covered with blue carpets. As I went up something moves rapidly, catching my attention. A woman, a small woman with dark clothes, sweeping the stairs. I raised a brow, turning to face her, but she was gone.

"Well, that was odd," I mumble out loud, but shook my head.

'There's no such thing as ghost or demons.'

Going up to the third floor, I turn towards my right and started to hear banging. Loud banging.

"Please help me!" a female voice echoes the solitary hallway. My heart jump, so I spread my legs heading towards the only patient on this floor. Finally reaching her door. I use my card to open it, by swiping it on the system. The door clicks open. Entering, I find Mai in the corner, shivering in pure fear. Her small body balled up.

"Mai?" I slowly move up towards her. She is strapped in a straight jacket, her hair is a mess, knotted, and her deep brown eyes are bloodshot red. She locks eyes with mine.

"Naru," she gasps out, as I bend down, slowly approaching her.

'Naru? Who's that?'

"Are you okay? What happen?" I asked her. Mai shakes her head.

"We are running out of time," she cries out. I sigh, sitting down on the patted floor.

"Mai, why were you screaming?" I asked her gently.

"You won't understand right now. Can, can you untie me?" she asks me, looking down at the straightjacket. I shook my head.

"Did Doctor Misaki place this on you?" I asked her.

"No. He did," she tells me. I lifted my gaze, looking at her.

"Who is he?"

"Can I tell you a small story," she asks. I nodded, slowly turning her around, to undo the back.

"You may."

"There is a young man that I admire, he took a case, in an abandoned asylum. You see he made his employees go first than him since he had to stay behind with two other people. So when his employees enter this asylum, things went horribly wrong." she explains. I finally freed her from the straightjacket, and she turns to stare at me.

"What's the point of that story?" I asked her. Mai moves closer, placing her hands on my lap. In doing so, that strange heart skip happens again. She looks so lost and scared.

"The point is that when I get out of here, he's going to hear an earful out of me. I told him that it was a bad idea," she growls, but her shaky hands grasp my pants.

"Then why do you admire him?" I asked her. Her expression changed into a tender one, and her bloodshot eyes soften.

"Because he's the man I love," My eyes narrow and my heart thump not pleasantly, some odd reason I didn't like that at all. It bothers me. It shouldn't, but it does.

'Maybe is someone she made up?'

"That would be scary, I feel bad for that guy. Are you feeling better?" I asked her to change the subject. Mai lifts her gaze up.

"No, I'm going crazy. Why are you here?" she asks. I place my arm under her legs and raised her, she wraps her arms around my shoulders, and her pale cheeks turn a lovely shade of pink. I lift my gaze and ignored how small she felt in my arms or warm. Luckily she has pants on.

"I came to see if you wanted to go outside to get fresh air." I place her down on the bed and sat next to her.

"Have you gotten permission with the doctor?"

"No, since I'm your doctor," I told her. Mai went quiet, and her brown eyes sadness. Is like five days ago. When I first laid my eyes on Mai, something deep inside me stirs and I never felt that before. I can't name it or place it, but for a reason, she looks like someone I met before, a sense of Deja' Vu, but not at the same time.

"I'm dangerous," she admits.

"Exactly why are you dangerous? Why are you the only one here I mean as a female?" Mai moves her body slowly, to get more comfortable.

"I don't know, maybe because I'm only that can send him to hell. Why do you want me to go outside?''

'She keeps saying that. Hell, why?'

"To get fresh air, when was the last time you went out?"

"Don't remember, feels like months or years," she shrugs. I stood up and turn to face her.

"Naru, can you do me a favor," she asks. Stretching her body flat on the bed. I watch as her white pajamas clenched into her body, giving me a good view of her curves. I cleared my throat, but nodded.

"I won't go outside today, but when you have time, at a night time, can you come and visit me," she asks. I blinked,

"You want me to?"

"Yes, and while you can, can you bring me Housho," with that, she closed her eyes, falling into a deep slumber. Her back, breathed out evenly. I bend down, staring at her small face. She has dark circles under her eyes, and very pale.

"Housho? How do you know him?"

* * *

 **Mai pov**

Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap.

"Can you stop it!" I screamed, as I snap my eyes open and stare at him. He tilts his head to the side and smirks at me.

"Why? It's entertaining," his voice is low and light tone. His dark eyes, smile while his deadly pale face seems to shine with the outside sun.

"Is annoying."

"Good," he turns and starts to pound the flood once again. I cover my eyes with my palm.

"Stop it, stop it," I growled out,

"Not until you submit to us," he says, turning his gaze back at me.

"Never," I growled, suddenly he moves swiftly, jumping on top of me, then his clammy hands wrap around my throat, causing me to go wide eyes.

"I should kill you," he smiles wickedly. I wrap my hand around his hands, trying to stop him from choking me.

"You have been a hard one to kill, the previous ones died with such ease. Since you won't die, we have to make your life a living hell. I will assure you, that you will become insane, and that the new doctor will never, I mean never help you. All your friends will suffer the same fate, you pathetic human." with that he disappears, causing me to gasp for air. I stood up and crawled out of my bed. Crawling towards the window, I use my strength to lift myself up, in doing so, I glance down. There I spot a few patients walking around with some doctors, then I spot Lin. He sat on the bench talking to John, and next to him Naru. My eyes scan him, as I stretch my arm out. Pushing down my feelings, my fears.

'Naru, please bring everyone back, you're our only hope.' I felt a tear run down, while Lin crosses his arms, talking to John.

'John. What was he doing before we got trapped? Come on Mai, remember it feels important.' I hit my side of my head. Suddenly Naru lifts his gaze up, and as though he could see me, our eyes locks. Behind a movement can be seen. I lifted my eyes to see a dark shadow appear behind Naru. My heart starts to beat hard.

"No, Naru, behind you." I start to scream, grasping the bar, but no use the window was in the way for him to hear me. I watch in horror as the shadow moves his arm to wrap it around Naru mouth.

"NO!" I shout, the shadow lifts his head up and glance at me. I shivered from the contact, and then I heard it. The knocking sound. My eyes widen, feeling my heart thump in pure fear. Naru turns his gaze back towards Lin.

"No use, my dear, he will die just like the others," I heard behind me. Then I felt my body being pulled away from the window, slamming against the opposite wall.

"No!"

* * *

 **Naru pov**

It's been two days since I seen Mai. I have been debating on seeing her that late.

"So, do you believe me now? Have you seen them?" Housho asks as we walk down the hallway that night.

"No," I told him, but in doing so an eerie feeling pass by my spine. I lifted my gaze from my clipboard and turn around, there was no one.

"You have to believe me. I hear them at night. I hear them." he protested, grasping my arm and held it a little too tight.

"There's no such thing as the supernatural, is just a figment of the imagination, fear that consumes people," I explain to him. Housho shakes his head.

"No, is the truth. Demons are here in this hospital. Especially Doctor.."

"Housho, can you let go of Dr. Shibuya?" I heard Dr. Misaki voice out. Turning towards my right, he stood there smiling at Housho. Housho lets go of me and turn his head.

"Can I go back to my room?" he asks. I nodded.

"Alright, today you did better than yesterday," I told him, he ignores me, and I walk forward to open his room. He enters, but in doing so, he suddenly grabs my arm and took notice if Dr. Misaki is looking at us. He isn't since he's facing his right, as though talking to someone else, so Housho leans forward.

"Keep an eye on him, don't believe everything he does," with that he returns back. I sigh, closing the door, and turned towards Dr. Misaki.

"May I help you?" I asked him.

"I wanted to introduce you to one of my patients," he turns and wave his hand. The same guy with curly red hair came up to me. He made eye contact. Again, that eerie, chilling sensation ran down my spine.

"This is Kenichi, he's been here in this hospital for three years," he introduced me. I bow slightly, but my eyes are sharp.

"I'm.." but Kenichi smirks at me.

"I know who you are. I have been dying to meet you," the way he said that made me feel uncomfortable, but I nodded either way.

"Sorry, Dr. I just wanted to introduce you to him. Well, oh check on Ms. Taniyama, I think she had one of her episodes." Dr. Misaki stated. My eyes narrow.

"What episodes?"

"Didn't I told you, she's a dangerous patient. She inflicts harm on herself. I couldn't even go inside, afraid of my own life. Please watch her." he bow. I nodded, taking a step back, watching them walk down the hallway. I rub my arms.

'Something is off, and I don't like it at all. Why didn't he report this to me earlier? Mai,' I thought, feeling a heavy uneasy feeling.

"She doesn't look like a person that can harm herself. Damn it." Now speed walking down, in doing so, a sudden bang cause me to jump slightly from fright. I turned towards my right to see Yasuhara smiling at me. Breathing out, I move towards the door and slide the window open.

"Do you need something?" I asked him.

"Tonight is the witching hour, just be careful, and don't let the cats out," with that he turns to sit right back down on his bed. I closed the window and sigh.

'These people live in the supernatural a little too much.'

…..O...O...

Upon arriving Mai's floor, a heavy atmosphere is felt. I felt strange. Walking towards Mai room, a sudden child laughter is heard, causing me to stop in my tracks.

" _ **Want to play a game?"**_ I heard behind me. A child's voice, I turned to see no one there. I shook my head and went back to open the door.

'Okay, now I'm hearing things.'

Entering Mai room, I found her rocking herself in a corner.

I move to her side and reach out my hand, she turns her head, and her eyes landed on mine.

"Naru," she says once again. I stare at her with slightly wide eyes. She has her mouth half cut and dry blood. She has a bruise on her neck with scratches.

"Who did this to you?" Surely she can't do this to herself. Her eyes are redder than last time.

"Naru," she cries out, moving her arms, wrapping it around me. I move and wrap my arms around her back to pick her up a little.

"You finally came. I waited for you," she cries on my shoulder. I open my legs, so she can move closer to me. She enters into my embrace, as I wrap my legs around her. I have no idea why, though. A sudden urge to protect her rush into my veins.

"Answer me, who did this to you?"

"He did it. Don't leave me. Time is running out. Please don't leave me." she begs, her body shook.

"Who's he? If one of the doctors is doing this to you, then I won't stand still and.." but she shakes her head, avoiding my question.

"I want to sleep, I'm sleepy, but they won't let me sleep. I'm scared Naru. Please help me. Help us." she suddenly said. I lower my head, to see her head leaning on my chest.

'Us?'

"I will, and I won't leave you again," I told her, as I picked her up.

"Where are we going?' she sleepily asks.

"You're going to take a bath and a change of clothes." Mai body goes rigid.

"No, he stares, I don't like it when he stares. I refuse to shower because of that. I'm scared that he might do something to me." her body shakes. I stop, and my heart heave unevenly.

"Has anyone done anything to you? Force you?" the simple thought causes my heart to feel unease, the thought of someone forcing himself on her, pissed me off, and it scared me. I shouldn't have left her by herself that long. She's a girl and in this state, anyone can take advantage of her, even a doctor.

'Please, don't let it be.' she shakes her head.

"No, thank God, but he just watches me sometimes when I am bathing. I don't like it. I feel as though he's touching me or something. I'm afraid one day he will." she trembles like a scared small cat. I held her tighter, getting angrier.

"I'll be there, no one will do anything to you."

"Then come in with me," she begs. I went still, I shouldn't go in a shower with a strange girl I just met. Is not my thing.

"I.." She clenches into my shirt.

"Please, the only one I trust is you," her voice shakes at her pleading. I gulped, but nodded.

"If you want me to, but.."

"I trust you," she said, closing her eyes on my chest. I sigh, but want to open the door.

In doing so, a sudden cold chill runs down my spine. Mai's eyes snap open, and when I open the door, there was a noise, the noise of dripping of water.

'Drip, drip, drip,'

"Do you hear that?" Mai asks. I nodded, walking down the hallway.

"Maybe a pipe is leaking somewhere," I told her, but she didn't seem convinced.

"Is not." she tells me.

" _ **Do you want to play with me?"**_ I heard the same child voice. I stop in my tracks, feeling Mai shake once again.

"No. I don't want to. Leave me alone." Little did I know a dark shadow appears behind me, Mai lifted her head, and her eyes widen in pure fear.

"No, leave Naru alone," she shouts, as the dark shadow smirks at her, wrapping its arms around my neck….

" _ **Come, my little children, it's time to play..."**_

* * *

Thanks for the reviews:

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt


	3. Chapter 3: Secret

Chapter Three: Secret

 **Mai pov**

 _"This is the place?" my mouth wide open while_ Housho _and Yasuhara stood next to me._

 _"Close your mouth before a fly goes in." Housho closed my mouth, causing me to rub my jaw and straighten up._

 _"Sorry, I mean this place is huge and so creepy. Creepier than our older cases."_

 _The asylum is large, for a reason is bold like a hospital, with stairs heading in. The paint is a pale brown falling out. It's stretched out, like a mansion. It's abandoned, no soul in sight. No pun intended. It gives me bad vibes. I rub my arms, feeling the eerie feeling. Strangely, I haven't had any dreams about this place._

 _"Where's Masako?" Yasuhara asks while he places his suitcase down on the wet ground. Behind us is the ocean, casting to the surface. The sky is strangely gray today. Feels like a horror movie right now._

 _"She'll be here an hour," I told him. Yasuhara glasses sparkle, and glance at the old asylum, then I jump back hearing a shatter of glass._

 _"Well, this old place is surely falling apart." Housho whistles out. Watching the rest of the window glass fall down towards the ground. As I kept watching, a sudden dark shadow appears inside where the glass window fell. The shadow seems like it was looking down at us, causing me to shiver._

 _"Err, what's the history behind this old place?" I asked Yasuhara, looking up at him. He shrugs at me._

 _"This place was open during war world two, but close down by the end of 1979. It use to be a hospital for the soldiers, but somehow ended up being an asylum as the years pass," he explains._

 _"Err, anything else?"_

 _"Report of deaths are numerous,"_

 _"Murder?"_

 _"Many,"_

 _"Serial killers?"_

 _"A few,_ the most outrageous _ones would be locked up at the third floor. Which are the special cases of the worse of the worse mental patients." I suddenly jump when a crow croak, flying by. I held Yasuhara arm, shaking._

 _"Yeah is very creepy this place, the hospital itself looks like is staring at you,"_ Housho _moves closer to me._

 _"Like it has a life of its own, paranormal activity here is very high. Two months ago the other investigators lost their lives." Yasuhara explains._

 _"That's sad, I feel bad for them, how?" I asked him. Yasuhara gave me a creepy look, causing me to take a step back._

 _"They kill each other_ or _they end up killing themselves. Not explain why though some say, is because they went insane." I shivered at his explanation._

 _"Anyone, help?" I heard behind me. I turned to see John trying to bring out two large brown boxes. My eyes widen._

 _"John, I'm sorry." I rushed to his side and pick up the box on top of the other while_ Housho _came to my side to pick up the other. Behind John, the small boat, that brought us here, started to sail out. I frowned but turned to face John._

 _"Sorry, we were to mesmerized with the creepy factor behind us," Housho explains, John adjusts his shirt and smiles._

 _"No worry, I just wanted to get the equipment out before Naru comes. So this is the hospital. Wow." he eyes the hospital while I lower the box down, Yasuhara comes to our side and rub his neck._

 _"This case will be_ massive, apparently _. We only can do day shifts, but the activities_ only act _up in the night time, how are we going to get this solved?" He asks._ Housho _turns to face the hospital._

 _"Knowing Naru, he'll solve this case in three days_ tops _."_

 _"Yeah, so don't worry Mai, we all trust in Naru, he hasn't failed us yet, you should know that better than anyone here." John smiles at me, for a reason I felt my cheeks flush at his words._

 _"He's our boss, nothing else,"_

 _"Sure, he's our boss, but he's_ your _…."_

 _"Yasuhara, I just remember something, Naru said that something doesn't seem to add up right, he told Masako and I last night.." I told him, cutting John off._

 _"He told you last night? Ah, yes. Lin found something off, and he called me two nights ago."_

 _"Then what is it?"_

 _"Doesn't Naru tells you anything?"_

 _"I am his assistant, but he never tells me anything, at least work relative, unless is important," I explain._

 _"Strange, either way.. The thing is that when the others investigators were found dead, and the police came to retreat their bodies, they come out empty handed, but there is one thing that they found strange, which left their head scratching," now John,_ Housho _and I got closer to Yasuhara._

 _"What is that?" John asks him. Yasuhara glance at each of one and a smirk pass his lips._

 _"Their names would be written in the old check-in books as patients,"_

* * *

 **Naru pov**

After the shower, Mai gets dressed, while I have my back turned towards her to respect her privacy.

"Thank you for being here with me," she whispers. I felt a tug on my jacket. I turned around to see Mai all cleaned up, her pale face seem, with more color, and soft. Her hair wet, but for some odd reason it made her look more appealing. Especially wearing that white pajamas. I licked my lips.

"From now on, every time you need to use the bathroom or shower, I'll be there okay," I told her. She nods shyly at me.

"Can you walk back?" I asked her. She tilts her head, to stare at the open bathroom. The bathroom is made out of marble, five shower heads, and three toilets on the side. Mai shakes her head.

"If I can lean on you, I can walk," she tells me. I nodded, watching her walk slowly, only to wince in pain. I move and wrap my arm around her waist. She glances up at me, as her pale cheeks turn pink, but doesn't shrug me away.

"Would you tell me how come you can't walk, right?" I asked her.

"You heard those voices thirty minutes ago?" she asks me. I suddenly wrap my fingers on her waist, causing her to jump a little.

"Yes, but what does?"

"Can I tell you a secret, and promise me to not tell the Doctor?" she asks of me. We finally made it outside, but she stops me, taking a hold of my arm, looking up at me.

"Naru?"

"I promise, but why do you keep calling me, Naru, that's not my name and.." but Mai suddenly stops me while she wraps her arms around my shoulder, and my eyes widen.

"Please listen to me. Please bring me Housho soon. I need to speak to him. Also, I need to see John. Can you do that for me?"

'John? Who's John, it sounds familiar, though.'

"Can you just tell me directly what's going on? How do you Housho? What is your secret?" I asked her.

Mai closes her eyes, as her legs go weak, causing me to raise her up in my arms, wrapping it around my shoulders, feeling her warm breath brush against my neck. I swallowed hard, feeling her soft body pressed against mine.

"So warm. My secret, my secret is that we aren't patients in this asylum."

….. O...o...

I flicked on my pen while we went outside the next day.

"What's wrong?" Lin asks as he sits next to me. I lifted my gaze towards him. Today the weather seems calm, the ocean wave sounds are soothing to the ear.

"Many things don't add up in this hospital," I told him. Lin crosses his arms, leaning back while we watch the rest of the patients sit around or play something.

"Well, we are in an Asylum, most things shouldn't add up," he replies. I shook my head at him.

"Have you heard or seen things you shouldn't?" I asked him.

"No, should I have?" he asks. I lifted my gaze, and there, I can see Mai looks down at me. All I can see is fear in her brown eyes. The urge to go up to her run down at me, like last time.

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you."

"No, I haven't, Noll, what's wrong? Are you alright?" he asks, leaning forward, placing his arms on top of his legs. I shrug with a sigh.

"I don't know, I think I'm hearing things. Maybe the lack of sleep or something."

'We aren't patients in this hospital.' her words kept echoing at me. What does she mean? I stretch my legs and stood up from the bench.

"Lin, may I ask, who is John?" I asked him. Lin stood up, tilting his head.

"The only patient in this whole hospital name John is my patient. John Brown. Why?" my eyes widen, as I turned to look up to see Mai staring down at someone else that is not me. My heart jumps unevenly.

'How does she knows about him? Has she heard of him? No, she couldn't' have. There's no way.'

"Can I speak to him?" I ignored his last question. Lin nods.

"Of course, if you want, as his doctor, I want to know why?" he asks while he stands.

"I have a question for him."

"Okay? That's all?"

"Yes, what else?" I played it safe, heading in. Going inside, we headed for the second floor. John room is about five doors down from Yasuhara. Upon entering his room. I turn towards Lin.

"Can you give us a minute?" I asked him.

"So secretive? Alright, I'll be outside. He's not dangerous, though so you don't have to worry about him." I nodded, watching him leave. I turned to see John writing something on a white piece of paper, sitting on the floor. I raised a brow confused by this. I know patients aren't allowed to get anything in the rooms. You never know with the patients can reflect harm. I walk slowly towards John.

John a young male, not so older than me, brown hair, a bit messy with brown eyes, and pale, he doesn't look Japanese, though.

"John Brown?" I asked in a monotone. John stops his scribbling and glances up at me. His eyes widen.

"That's my name mate. Are you the new doctor Lin talked about?" he asks me. He seems reasonable? I nodded at him. As I bend down.

"I am. I came to ask you a question." I told him. John straightens up and smiles at me gently.

"You may."

"Actually two, why are you here? You look normal enough." I told him. John chuckles, turning his gaze towards the window, watching the sun rays.

"Apparently in the doctor's eyes, I am not. They don't believe that I have the key. The key that can free every soul out here." he smiles turning towards me. I mentality sighs.

'Not again.'

"Do you now?" he nods.

"I can't remember it, no one believes me, that demons exist, they think I'm a nut in this place."

"We only want to help you."

"So you don't believe?"

"No," I told him.

"Remember, there's so much more than this world can give you."

"I will keep that in mind. My question is, do you know a girl, her name is Mai Taniyama?" I whisper to him. I took notice his body goes rigid at my question.

"Hush, don't say her name too loud, the walls have ears," he covers my mouth. I stare at him with wide eyes, as he gets closer to whisper into my ear.

"I remember a name like that. Is she here?" I nodded at his question.

"Keep her safe, if she dies, then it will be the end of us. He hates females as well children, oh how he hates them. I can't remember."

"Do you want to meet her?" I asked him. John's eyes sparkle at my question.

"That would be a blessing. Tonight, tonight," he chirps.

"Okay, I'll sneak you out tonight, I hope," I whisper to him, as I stood up. Now heading out, John started to mumble out loud.

"Secret, oh Secret, two can keep a secret if one of them is dead,"

….O...O...

I have to find a way to get Lin card, to open John room. I now stood at the front of Housho, watching him stare out the window.

"Housho," I spoke out. Housho turns and smiles at me.

"Dr. Is not your day to visit me," he tells me. I sat on the chair and cross my leg.

"I know, I just came to see how are you doing, and I have a question for you," I told him. This caught his attention, he moves closer to me and stares.

"Well?" I move closer to him and whisper.

"Do you know a girl named Mai Taniyama?" his body goes rigid, the same reaction as John. I raised a brow. Now more curious than any cat.

"Mai? She sounds familiar to me. Mai…. Mai..." he mumbles in a low tone, then he snaps his fingers.

"I saw her in my dreams. She keeps appearing, keeps telling to come and see her," he tells me. I frowned, but nodded at him.

"Do you want to meet her?"

"She's here?"

"Yes, in the restricted area." Housho nods, but then his eyes tightens.

"Don't let the demon know, or not she'll be in danger, if he gets her, then is over for us. Protect her," he grasps my arm once again. I nodded at him.

"Apparently everyone keeps saying that," I told him. Housho starts to pace left to right, placing his arms behind his back.

"Housho?" I stood up, he stops and turns to stare at me.

"I have a request, can you do it?"

"Depends."

"Trust me, you can do it,"

* * *

 **Mai pov**

The night came, but not fast enough. I stay in my corner, praying that Naru will come tonight. I miss him already. I am grateful that nothing happened last night. The shadow suddenly disappeared when I called out.

Rocking myself, I suddenly heard a click of the door. I didn't turn, knowing it was Doctor Misaki. I kept on shaking when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Mai," his voice is tender, very tender, that cause my heart to feel at ease. I turned, to see Naru staring at me tenderly. I flew my hands up, wrapping it around him.

'He's here, my love is here.' somewhere in me shouts, holding him tighter.

"I thought you wouldn't come." I choked out. Naru places his hand on my back, holding me as well.

"Sorry, I had some issues. Here, I brought Housho, I couldn't get John," he tells me. I move to title my head to the side. There stood Housho, looking down at me. My eyes widen, and I crawl up to him.

"Bou-san," I called out, Housho bends down, and blinks.

"Are you Mai?" he asks in a tone of wonder. I nodded at him.

"Don't you remember me?" I asked him. Bou-san shook his head.

"You are exactly like my dreams. Who are you?" he asks. I grasp his hand and smiled, feeling tears gathering in my eyes.

"I'm a very good friend of yours, almost like your sister. You like a brother to me. Remember, please, we aren't patients here. He did this to us." I pleaded. He suddenly cups my cheek, running his thumb across my cheek.

"Bou-san? It sounds familiar. I'm sorry I don't remember, but I know that you keep saying to come and meet you." he tells me.

"I don't know about that, but have you met Dr. Misaki?" his body goes rigid at the mention. He suddenly picks me up, causing me to go wide eyes.

"Bou-san?"

"I have, he's a demon disguised as a human," he moves and place me down on my bed. Naru comes up to us and sits next to me. I move closer to him, while Housho sits next to me, making me be in between.

"He is. He's not the only one. Bou-san," I turned to face him. Naru kept staring at us while I grab his hand.

"Yes?" he asks.

"Can you do me a favor?" he nods at me.

"Can you remember something important. I remember that John was doing something and you were part of it. I can't remember what. Can you do that favor for me."

"John?"

"Err, he's a friend of ours. Well, can you try to remember it?" I asked him. Housho nods, as I turned to face Naru. I took his hand and laced my fingers with his. Feeling at ease, finally not alone. He doesn't snatch his hand away, but held it tightly.

"Thank you," I whispered. Naru nods.

"Mai?" Housho calls me. I turned, to see him looking at the window.

"Hmm?" I asked him.

"I have a question," his body seem to go rigid once again. I frown at him.

"What?"

"Do you see him?" he points at the front of him. I turned to see him smiling at us. His dark eyes staring deeply, as he smirks demonically. I jump back, as Naru stare at us confused.

"See who?" Naru asks. Bou-san turns and points.

"The man, he's looking straight at us." my body starts to tremble, holding Naru even more.

"Dr. Shibuya, please take Housho out of here," I ask, not using Naru nickname. I didn't want him to know that I know Shibuya, that he's my boss, the man I love, if he does, then everything will be over. He tilts his head to the side.

"Oh, come on, I was dying to hear more," he starts to laugh. Housho stands up, blocking my way.

"You won't hurt her." he growls.

"Ah, the Monk has spoken. Too bad you will die," he waves his hand to hurt him.

"No Bou-san!" I yell, standing up, I pushed him away, making him hit the floor rather hard, I felt a cold aching blast rush into my inside, causing me to gasp out.

 **"Now, how will the doctor see this? You are dangerous after all,"** he winks and disappears from my sight. I fall onto my knees, and when I look down at Housho, he was lying unconscious on the floor. My body froze at the sight.

"Housho," Naru was already at his side, patting his cheek. He glances at me, looking at me as though I just committed a huge sin or something. I didn't like that stare, it makes me feel guilty of something I didn't do.

'Please Naru, I didn't do anything,' I pleaded.

"Dr. Shibuya, I didn't.." Naru picks up Housho and turns to face me.

"Go to sleep, I'll return in the morning," with that he opens the door and closes it after he steps out. Then my heart pounds unevenly. I grasp my chest and cough out. I look at my trembling hand. I have blood in them. I cough again, and more blood spews out. Then my body is lifted up from the floor, and slams me on the ceiling, feeling the straightjacket wrap around me.

 ** _"Told you, he will never believe you, he will only see you as a mental patient. Here, I will cure you."_**

"No, please, not again! NARU!"

 _ **"Secret, oh Secret, two can keep a secret if one of them is dead,"**_

* * *

Thanks for the reviews:

This will be a very dark theme since is a case, so yeah will be lots of scary things going on. Also romance, and friendship I will add. Don't worry. Hmm. Our Naru is slowly starting to see things. He's fast in picking things up. Poor Mai.

Disclaimer: I **Don't** own Ghost Hunt


	4. Chapter 4: Let's Play

Chapter Four: Let's Play

 **Naru pov**

"How is Housho doing?" Dr. Misaki asks, as he leans forward in his desk, elbows on the top. I mentally sigh and place my poker face on.

"He's doing fine, already up; he just fell," I explain, but how? How can he get hurt if the floor is soft in Mai room? Dr. Misaki smirks at me, placing his hands on top of his desk.

"That's great news, go and visit Yasuhara, I have something to take care of," he stands up while I did the same. Bowing down, I headed out, but something in me called out to reach Mai.

'I'll visit her in a bit, after Yasuhara,' I thought, heading out, but for a reason, I can feel the Dr. Eyes boring into my back, causing me to shiver.

'I need to get to the bottom of this.' I suddenly stop, turning my gaze towards my right, to see a red ball roll towards my feet. I bend down and picked it up.

"Ball?" I questioned it, but I didn't see anyone claiming it, no, I'm the only one in the hallway. I place the red ball under my armpit and pinch my nose.

'I really need to get to the bottom of this.' I walk forward, heading for Yasuhara room. Upon arriving, I found Yasuhara pounding into the glass. I opened the door and entered. He moves to the side and smiles at me.

"You haven't seen the witching hour yet. Soon you will," he tells me. I move and show him the red ball.

"Who's this ball? Have you seen it before?" I asked him. He takes it and inspect it.

"The children left it behind. They are desperate to look for a new mother."

"New mother?"

"Secret, a secret. Two can keep a secret if one of them is dead," he tells me.

"John said the same, what does that mean? What is the witching hour? What's going on in this hospital?" I want an answer, apparently my patients can give me this. I don't believe in the supernatural, but this hospital is giving me a different view on it.

"Many things are happening, you just don't see it. Open your eyes Doc. Have you protected her?" he asks me. I raised a brow.

"Her? Who?" I played dumb.

"Don't play dumb. Her, Mai," he hissed under his breath, then he bends down on the floor and starts to tap.

"What do you know about her? Why is she so important? I heard that she can save you all, but I didn't understand." I bend to his side. Yasuhara lifts his gaze, making his glasses spark with the light.

"The voices keep telling me to kill her. I want to see her blood on my hands. I don't want to. Please keep her away from me, until you save her and she saves us." he pleads, then he turns his head back to the floor.

"What are you doing?" trying to analyze everything is going on. Yasuhara smiles even more.

"Organizing my thoughts. Tap, tap, tap, tap, is all I can hear right now. I'm going insane, didn't you know," his eyes widen in a cynical way.

"What?"

"This is an asylum, a soulless asylum, that will get our souls eventually." with that he stops talking to me, but I watch as he places the red ball by his legs. I went back outside, leaving Yasuhara alone. I leaned against the door, and rub my neck.

"She's important, but if she is, then if Dr. Misaki wants her dead, why didn't she kill her before? Or asking her to me? It makes no sense. I need to see Mai." with that, I turned towards my right, only to see John and Lin walking down. I bow at them.

"Dr. Shibuya," Lin smiles, while John moves closer to me.

"John, how are you doing?" I asked him. It's been a day since I saw him. Last night, I couldn't even grasp Lin card, since he was in a meeting with the other doctors.

"Doing fine." he answers me with a smile. I nodded, turning to face Lin. I have an idea.

"Lin, may I borrow John for tonight?" Lin rose a brow,

"For?"

"I need to see how he interacts with my other patients, don't worry I wouldn't have him out of his room no less than twenty minutes. I promise." I lied. Lin didn't seem convinced, but John caught my drift and grasp Lin arm.

"Please, Doc. I haven't interacted with another person for some time now. I promise to be good." Lin stares at John, then at me, then he sighs.

"Fine. Twenty minutes," he finally agrees. I mentally sigh in relief, but shook my head.

"Thank you," I told him. Lin nods, turning to face John.

"Let's continue with our therapy," he waves goodbye, as John winks at me, signaling that he is ready to meet Mai. I nodded at him and turned.

'Well, that was a bit easy, a little too easy.'

Shaking my head, I started to walk down the hallway to meet up with Mai.

I move rapidly away from the kitchen, walk down, only to see Kenichi walking up, he stops and bows.

"Where's Doctor Misaki?" I asked, normally patients can't walk alone. He shrugs at me.

"I don't know, have a good day." he bows, walking pass by me, he smirks saying.

"Children sure love to play? Don't they?" I stop, turning around, he was gone. I shivered, then I felt a hand on my shoulder, causing me to jump.

"Noll?" Lin asked. I turned to stare at him.

"You almost gave me a heart attack." I rub my chest, Lin frowns and turns to look down the hallway.

"Sorry about that, I forgot to tell you, Dr. Misaki wants you to write reports on your patients." I nodded at him.

"I will get to that soon," I told him. Lin nods, watching me go.

* * *

 **Mai pov**

My body hurts, he did a number on me, slamming everywhere. I watch the sunrise on the horizon, as the sun rays come inside. I huddle on the side of my bed, with the stupid straightjacket. Naru hasn't come back. I even peed on myself, since I couldn't hold it. I felt tears on my face.

'He's mad at me? I didn't do it..' I move a little when I heard a sudden a dripping noise. The door suddenly opens up by itself, making a squeaking noise. I shivered.

"Want to play with me?" the child's voice echoed once again. I shook my head.

"No, I don't want to.. Leave me alone. I didn't do anything to you."

"You want to play with us, please Mama, we are good children." I saw my blanket move, as blood stain footprints appear from thin air plastering all over my bed. My heart racing. This is new. They never enter my room like this.

"I can do the nine cuts, you have been warned." I lied, I was far too weak to do anything, and my hands tied, I couldn't even save a fly at this moment.

" _ **Mama, please play with us,"**_ the child's voice echoed when I feel a cold grasping hand wrap around my ankle. My heart jump, and I start moving upwards, ignoring my pain legs.

"No, leave me alone." then the child's voice turns demonic.

" _ **You're going to play with us,"**_ then I felt a pull, pulling away from my bed, hitting the floor.

"No, no," I trash my legs,

"Mai?" I heard my name being called out, as the pull in my ankles stops, and the bloody footsteps disappear.

I groan a cry, arching my body up.

"Why don't you leave me alone." I cried out when I see two blue eyes looking down at me. My eyes widen.

"Naru." I cried out. He helps me up.

"Again?" he bends down to undo my straightjacket. I started to shake, but lower my head.

"How's Housho? I didn't hurt him," I told him. Naru finally removes my straightjacket and turns me around. He examines me once again, his eyes widen.

"You have blood running down your mouth, and you peed yourself? Mai," I felt my cheeks blast up from embarrassment.

"Answer me." I cried out.

"He is fine, just a minor concussion, I don't know how, though, since the floor is padded," he murmurs the last part. I breathed out in relief.

"Thank God, are you mad at me? You stared at me as though I committed a crime or something." I move to wrap my arms around him. Naru held me and shook his head.

"No, I was surprised, I wasn't mad at you. You won't have the strength to push a man like that. You're very small compared to others." he tells me. I blushed and lower my head.

"He would say the same to me," I told him.

"Who?" he asks.

"The man I love. He would tease me of being small, but I knew that he was just teasing, and he didn't mind, do you?" I asked him. Wanting to know if this version Naru still feel the same? I mean not in a romantic way at least as a human part or something like that. Naru stares at me, his blue eyes darkness, causing my heart to beat wildly.

"I'm not your love to answer you that," he picks me up. I frowned, leaning my head on his warm chest.

"If I tell you, you are my love, will you believe me?"

"No. Why would you even state that?"

'Cause you are him.' I thought, but I shrug my head, he needs to remember.

"I need to see John soon." Naru stops at the front of the bathroom and walks in. He gently lays me down on the stool and bends down.

"You will tonight. Let's get you cleaned up, and when you do, will you at least explain some things," I move forward, with shaky hands I lay my hands upon his cheeks. He just stares at me.

"Then will you believe that I'm not crazy?" I asked him. Naru cold eyes soften, and place his big hand on mine, causing me to shiver.

"I never thought of you as a crazy person, and I will protect you."

* * *

 **Naru pov**

I spend most of the day with Mai after I help her bathe. She hasn't spoken a word to me, she either slept or just stare at me. I did most of the paperwork in her room, nothing out of the ordinary seems to proceed, though. I turn my gaze to see Mai staring at me. She sat on her bed, being quiet. I stretch my arms.

"Why are you here? Aren't you bored?" she asks me. I lean my head on my palm and smiled gently at her. She suddenly blushes.

"I have to keep an eye on you, and no is quiet, I like it," I told her. She avoids my eyes and stands up. Slowly making her way towards me, she leans against the wall for support. She makes it my side, taking a hold of my hand, my heart skips a beat when she sits at the front of me. I brought two chairs and a small desk. Just in case she wanted to sit next to me. I really feel comfortable with her, I don't know why, though.

"Well that's good I'm not boring you," she smiles. I nodded, moving my eyes back to the papers. She leans her head forward and kept staring me.

"I know I'm handsome, but why do you keep staring at me?" I lifted my gaze. She blushes, looking away.

"Sorry, and no I wasn't staring at you because you're handsome." that caught my attention.

"Really? Then what? Do I remind you of your lover boy?" I asked a bit too bitter. Mai smiles gently.

"Yes, you have no idea how much," she whispers. That suddenly pissed me off. I sigh, standing up.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Downstairs, I need to do something," I lied, I felt mad for some odd reason. Mai suddenly stand and takes my hand.

"No, this is the first day I have since I had peace. I'm sorry. I'll tell you something, please stay." she begs me. I sigh, sitting back down..

"One more hour, I have to bring John up," I told her. Mai nods, moving closer to me. She takes my hand and laced our fingers again. I had the urge to snatch it away from her, not because of the contact. I don't do that, I hate touching anyone, but for a reason, I can't deny her touch. It feels a bit familiar to me. I wanted to snatch it because what she just said.

'I'm no substituted.' I darkly thought.

"What do you want to know?" she asks.

"Who keeps placing that straightjacket on you?"

"Him."

"Who is He?"

"I don't know his name, he never gave it to me. He has dark wide eyes and a shadowy body. He comes only to stare at me or just to mess with my mind. He want's to kill me, but he can't touch me since I need to submit to him. Give him my soul." she shook. I even shook.

"When does he come?" I asked.

"Anytime when I'm alone, or when he just want to torture me. He's a ghost," she tells me.

"A Ghost? I thought it was a demon." Mai shook her head.

"No, the demon is Dr. Misaki. He just lets his ghost do whatever he wants. There's a dark secret that they don't want anyone to know. I want to free them, I feel so bad for them, but they're scaring me too much." she explains.

"Why do you want to free them?"

"Is my job, I'm a clairvoyant," she tells me. My eyes narrow at this new information.

"How do you know that?"

"My boss told me, plus I can see things in the past of the victims or killers, actually Gene helps me out, but either way, my boss uses me most of the cases we take." she shrugs.

"Gene?" She nods at me.

"Ah, he hasn't come to help me since I enter in this hell, but yeah, he's the sweetest guy ever, unlike my boss, totally opposite, but for a reason I love them both." she tightens her grip on me.

"Love?" I asked, surprised. She nods.

"Gene is like my older brother, just like Housho and John, I love him like a brother, and my boss, well, he's different," she suddenly blushes, avoiding my face. Now connecting the dots.

"He's your lover boy? Your boss, I mean." Oh, how that sounded bitter coming out of my mouth. Mai nods.

"Yes, he's my only true love, sounds cliche, but I can't help it. I love him too much, even though he pisses me off a lot." I sigh, taking a breath.

"I heard enough for today." I stood up, but she pulls me down again. I look at her.

"Are you mad?"

"No, why?"

"Because you always do that when you're mad. You just get up and leave. You never tell me anything, until I explode. So I learn your mood swings. Talk to me, why are you mad?" she stretches her arm out to brush my hair. I should snatch away, but I couldn't.

'Wit, because I always do that when I get mad? How does she know?'

"I don't know, just am. So if this is happening, what do you need me to do?" her eyes widen.

"Why?" she asks. I lean forward, and without thinking, I run my fingers through her soft hair. It felt nice.

"I'm tired of seeing you hurt or tied up. It bothers me. Tell me, what should I do?"

"Naru," she gasps out, wrapping her arms around me, and my face comes contact with her warm chest. I gulped hard, trying to not think that I can feel her breasts.

"Easy Naru, just remember me, remember us."

* * *

 **Mai pov**

I watch him sleeping half an hour later. He looks very tired, yet so much younger when he's sleeping, he always had that effect from the first day I saw him sleeping in his van. I held his hand, and raise it up to place my lips on top, then press it on my cheek.

"Even in this stage, you will always help me," I whispered, feeling so happy, I have hope once again. Suddenly I heard a knock on the door. I gently place Naru hand down and turned. My eyes widen to see water seeping into the room.

"Naru." I move his shoulder. He slumps up and rub his eyes.

"Hmm?"

"Water," I pointed out. Naru turns and his eyes widen. Standing up, he rushes towards the door. He opens it, and I slowly move behind him. Then his eyes widen, as the water turns into blood.

"Is this blood?" he asks, bending down to touch the water. My heart raced, remembering an old case we had before.

"Not again." I gasp out, as the hallway lights started to flicker. I lifted my gaze, and then a child's voice is heard.

 _ **"Play with us,"**_ it said. Naru takes a hold of my hand.

"Do you see that now?" I pointed out. Naru nods.

"Sure do. You weren't joking," Narugasp out, as the child stood there watching us with a cynical smile. Then multiple of shadows appearing behind the child.

"Right, like I do comedy in the life and death situation as a side job. For Goodness sake Naru." I tugged into his robe.

"Close the door," I pulled him in, rapidly the child moves towards us, shutting the door, a large bang is heard. I jump up, as Naru pull me away from the door.

"Do you believe me now?" I asked him. Naru nods,

"I just became a believer less than a second. Tell me, what's the history of this hospital?" he asks. I wrap my arm around him, as the banging started to get louder and louder, making me close my eyes tightly.

"I don't know much, but I know there's a lot of death. Lots of sorrow, and revenge. They have a secret, and they don't want anyone finding out."

"What secret?" Naru asks. I look up at him and flinch when the door flung open.

"A secret, two can keep a secret if one of them is dead," I told him.

"Everyone keeps saying, maybe is a clue."

 _ **"No, I'm saying two can keep a secret if one of them is dead, and you'll be the dead one."**_ I heard behind Naru. Naru eyes widen when the black shadow appears behind him, and wrap his arms around him.

 _ **"Finally, you can play with us..."**_ then his body is flung away from me.

"NO NARU!" I yelled, watching in pure horror, as Naru plunges into the pool of blood and went down under. Disappearing from my sight.

"NARU!"

* * *

I hope you readers are enjoying my story. I am sure having a blast writing it. : )

Disclaimer; I **don't** own Ghost Hunt.


	5. Chapter 5: Forbidden

Chapter Five: Forbidden

 ** _Naru pov_**

" _Why did you send the others ahead?" Ayako asks me while she moves forward in the back seat of the car to stare at me. I leaned my head against the seat and stare at the passing cars while Lin started to slow down the car._

 _'I hope Mai is okay. I should have let her stay behind.' Now feeling very worried for her. Knowing her luck. I hope, no prayed that the haunting will not start yet._

" _I want to test something out," I told her. Ayako raised a brow, turning to face Lin._

" _What is he talking about?" she asks him. Lin shrugs at her while he made a right turn. Nearing the coastlines._

" _Look Naru, if something happens to the others, I will not forgive you. Yasuhara called me last night to tell me that the other investigators were killed in that Asylum. I know you're our boss and we have to follow everything but have you thought of their lives? Seriously, you act like a child. Have you thought of Mai?" I tighten my fist at the mention of Mai._

 _'Of course I did. I'm not an idiot.' I mentally reply to her, for a reason that feeling kept getting worse._

" _I know what I'm doing. Look, there they go." Lin pulls up at the parking lot, I leaned forward to see the boat heading for the small island ahead. I can barely see it, but is there. The ocean seems calm today and the weather a little gray. I took off my seat belt and open the door._

" _We will head in half an hour."_

" _Then why did you lie about us having a small case to take care of?" Ayako asks, moving up with me. I move my arm and pointed at the island,_

" _I want you to do something for me, and Lin has to help you," I told her._

" _Exactly what do you want me to do?" now she's curious, I turned to face her and smirk at her._

" _I was waiting for you to ask,"_

* * *

 _ **Mai pov**_

" _Is so dusty in here," I sneezed out when we entered the old asylum. A big opening lobby, with stairs with old decaying blue carpets. The stairs filled with spider webs and massive dust, I mean you can even draw on them that's how thick the dust is. The walls are made out of wood, and the doors on the sides are half broken or something like that. Yasuhara and John walk in front and looks around, after placing the boxes down, Housho stood next to me._

" _It gives me the creeps beyond words." Housho rubs his arms while Yasuhara nodded at him._

" _Is creepier inside than the outside. No wonder Naru took this case, and.." but he stops talking when a sudden running is heard on the second floor._

" _Did you hear that?" I asked Housho. Housho nods, moving forward. John walks up towards the stairs._

" _Is there anyone up there?" he calls out, no reply. He turns towards us and shrugs at us. Suddenly a cold blast of air spread all over, making me shiver, and my breath can be seen when I breath._

" _It just got cold, too cold."_

" _It has," Yasuhara agrees with me, then the sudden footsteps, stops, as a child giggle, echoes the first floor._

 _'Ah Child?'_

" _Didn't you say the haunting starts at night?" I asked him. Yasuhara nods and turns to face the door, and his eyes widen._

" _Err, why is it so dark all of the sudden?" I turned, and from the windows, instead seeing the bright morning sky, its dark pitch dark. I run towards the opening and open the door, only to gasp._

" _Is night time, how the heck is it nighttime?" I look down at my watch, that Naru gave me last year for my birthday, and it says ten in the morning. Housho came next to me and glance outside._

" _Good question."_

" _Guys come here," John calls out. Turning around, my eyes widen to see a man standing there, wearing a white robe, that doctors use, his hair is dark, comb to the side. There's a small desk at the front, and he stares directly at me. My heart pounds fearfully, something in his eyes didn't look pleasant._

" _Who are you?" Housho asks him, the man smiles in a wicked way and leans back on his chair._

" _I'm a Doctor, I am here to cure all of those who are not stable," he stands up and place his hands inside of his pockets._

" _This isn't right." I heard Yasuhara whisper, moving closer to me._

" _Ah, you are correct Yasuhara, this isn't right." he snaps his fingers, and a large gray book appears in his hands, as a pencil appears in his right hand._

" _How do you know his name?" I asked him, this has to be a ghost or something, his energy is too strong for my own liking._

" _I know many things Mai," he starts to write in his book. My eyes grew big in surprise by his knowing of my name. How in the world?_

 _"I see, what a surprise, what a surprise," he smirks, watching his eyes flicker at me, then back at his book. I raise a brow confused by his sudden look._

" _Tell me who are you?" John spoke this time, already with his holy water and the bible in hand, while Housho placed his hands together, already mumbling something with his talisman at hand._

" _That won't work, I'm too strong for that. Alright, I'll be a good doctor. After all, a good doctor always takes care of his patients," with that he disappears from our sight. I blinked, confused about what just happen._

" _Guys, what just happen?" I turned, only to see John and Housho missing._

" _Bou-san! John!" I screamed out, looking around, Yasuhara came up to me and place his hand on my shoulder._

" _Let's go, we have to find them, I have a terrible feeling." I agree with him and turn to go towards the stairs._

" _Naru, I told you this was a bad idea last night. Oh, you're going to hear from me, when I see you again." I grumble ferociously, heading for the second floor while Yasuhara follows me behind, not noticing the smirk he was giving me._

" _Secret, oh a secret, two can keep a secret if one of them is dead,"_

* * *

 **Naru pov**

My lungs felt on fire.

"Naru, wake up." I heard a tender female voice. I felt a small hand on my cheek, I snap my eyes open, to see Mai looking down at me, her eyes are filled with tears. I gasp out, coughing to the side. Mai helps me up and hits my back gently.

"Oh Thank God, your alright. I thought I lost you," she brushes my hair, I look up, to see her drench in blood, my eyes narrow.

"What happen?" I asked, noticing my voice is scratchy.

"Don't you remember?" she asks of me. I shook my head, then I lifted my gaze to see that we are in her room, and the memories rushed into my mind.

…

"No, Naru!" I heard Mai scream, as I plunge into the pool of blood. It was impossible, but I started to sink deeper and deeper, my body felt weightless. I open my eyes, to see Mai arm stretching out to me.

"Use your PK." She calls out, but her voice is muffled out. I felt two clammy hands around my mouth and around my waist, pulling me deeper. I can see Mai reflection,

'PK?' I thought, I don't want to die here, no. I want to live, closing my eyes, as instincts seem to kick in, I started to feel some odd power raise up.

The power to survive, the power to save her is my fuel to overcome this.

'I won't die in your hands,' I thought to snap my eyes wide open, feeling an electric spark out of me, causing the ghost to wail out in pain. Letting go, I started to swim up, Mai arm still in the bloody waters, I took it, and she pulls me out.

….. O...O...

"Oh, I remember, are you okay?" I asked her, looking at her from head to toe. She looks fine, but she flung herself to me and held me tight.

"I thought I was going to lose you. I'm fine, you did it, you use at least a little of your pk," she cups my cheeks.

"How did I do that?" I asked her, standing up. I look around her room to find no trace of blood or anything. I help Mai up, and she held me tight.

"Like I said you need to remember," she whispers.

"Remember what? What am I supposed to remember? You said the same with Housho." I told her. Mai lets go, and walks towards her bed rather slowly, only to wince in pain. I move towards her side and picked her up.

"What are you doing?" she asks surprised.

"Taking you downstairs. You will not stay any longer here."

"No, Naru, I can't," but I ignored her, while I walk outside down the hallways, heading for the stairs.

"No, you don't understand, You can't.. I'm forbidden," but it was too late, as soon I reach the stairs, the first step I took, Mai is flying out of my arms, landing on the hallway floor.

"Where are you going? I told you to not leave the restriction area, you naughty girl, you aren't fit to be with the others." I heard a dark voice, I turned to reach Mai, only to see her leg being lifted up and starts to be pulled back.

"MAI!" I yelled out, rushing towards her, she stretches her arm out, Her body is pulled rapidly, as I run towards her. Then she gets thrown into her room, the door slams shut.

"Damn it." I should have listened to her, I reach the front of her room and what I saw, made my heart drop into my stomach. Watching her being wrapped up in that damn straight jacket, then tied up in the chair I brought.

"No.." I felt pissed beyond words again.

"Don't touch her." I wrap my hand on the door knob swipe my card, but nothing happens, it wouldn't budge..

I started to feel my energy spike up once again. Stronger this time than before. My hair starts to sway with the winds that form around me, and my eyes turn darker.

"No one touches her," I growled, the overwhelming sensation double and then the door opens, as sparks start to fly. Entering, the activity stops, and Mai glance up at me.

"Naru!" she yells, her call for a reason calms me down. I move to her side, and undo once again the straightjacket and lift her up in my arms, she wraps her arms around me and held me tighter.

"We will get to the bottom of this," I told her, Mai nods, holding me tighter. Then her hold on me lessen. I frowned, knowing very well that she fainted.

"I'm sorry Mai. I should have helped you from the first moment I met you." Guilt started to plague my heart.

* * *

 **Mai pov**

Naru left, leaving me alone once again, he needs to get John, but he had to clean up first. I felt alone, scared. My mind flashes back on the information that I know…

'Asylum opened during war world two, for the soldiers that has been injured, then why did it turn into an asylum? What secret did they have that cause this amount of actives? What about the children? Yasuhara never mentioned that there were children.' My mind kept on jumping here and there with this.

'Maybe it has to do with the article I found in the office?' my eyes shot up, as I weakly stood up from the bed and headed towards the door. The padlock is broken, Naru sure did a number on it. Slowly I open the door, I held the wall for support. I look outside, and my eyes widen, as the imagine of the once brand new hallway was there no more, but an old abandoned, water dripping and decaying walls with a hole in the middle is replaced, as well an old fashion wheelchair stood there facing my way.

'Wait, this looks familiar?' I thought, turning my face, instead of seeing my padded room with light and my bed made. I saw is a rotten bed, filled with bugs, (Cockroaches and Larvae,) coming out of it. The padded floor is filled with slime and green ooze. I cover my mouth as a gag past my mouth.

"Wait, I saw this before, oh God." I just remember, this is the current state of the hospital.

"Naru!" I called out, but in doing so two pairs of legs appear. I lifted my gaze, feeling fear taking over, but then my fear left when Gene gave me a sad look. He bends down and helps me stand up.

"Am I dreaming?" Gene nods at me while I wrap my arms around him.

"Gene, I miss you, what happen? I don't remember how we ended up here, but is horrifying. Naru doesn't remember me and." but Gene only points on his left.

"You won't say anything?" he shook his head. I stood up, the pain already left my legs, and when I follow his gaze, my eyes widen in shock to see Dr. Misaki looks at the children that gather around him. They all dressed in old clothing, around the forties or fifties.

"This will be your new home. It's hard times," his voice is smooth and gentle. The children stare at him, each one had sadness in their eyes. Instead of standing on the third floor, we stood in the first-floor entrance.

"Why are the children here?" I asked Gene. He kept quiet, but the scenery disappears, now I stood behind a large room, it looks like a basement, everything is built out of bricks, the room has a stench, of blood, and there's a large chair right in the middle.

"I hate children, I hate women. They are annoying." I heard behind me. I turned to see Dr. Misaki walks up, and next to him a man, a thin man with curly red hair.

"I know Dr. You can't do anything else while the war is on, we need to keep them here. The families paid big money for that." The curly red hair stated. My body started to shake, as Dr. Misaki suddenly smirks at him.

"I know that, while they are here, I should fix their mental state. Don't you think that they're losing it?" he suddenly asks. The curly red head went still, but nods his head.

"I will be back, they're more injured soldiers coming our way, and I need to receive them." he bows, turning around, Dr. Misaki grasps the chair and smiles at nothing..

"All I need is to fix their brains. Children aren't capable of understanding anything," then the vision disappears.

"Gene?" I am left alone.. On being left alone, a sudden rattle is heard on my right. I turned, to see blood seeping out of the walls, then I felt a hand on my hand, making me jump from fright. I turned to see a small girl, cover in blood. Her blue dress is torn. My heart pained me from the sight. I bend down.

"Honey, what happen to you?" I asked her. I cup her cheek, feeling tears about to fall. She frowns at me and held my hand tighter.

"The bad man, he told me a secret, and if I tell you, you will be next. Please help us. Please, Mama." then everything went dark.

…..O...O...

"Mai, wake up." I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. I snap my eyes open to see Naru looking down at me. He has a towel in hand, and gently tap it on my forehead.

"What happen?" I groaned, Naru moves his leg, noticing that he's sitting on the edge of my bed.

"You fainted," he told me. I sat up and look around, the room is back to normal. I lifted my gaze towards him.

"When? I don't remember."

"About two hours ago."

"Two hours? Did you see the children? The Blood?" I asked it could have been the figment of my imagination, right? No, it felt too real. Naru sighs, crossing his arms.

"I saw them. I change my mind in some things," he tells me. I raised my aching legs up.

"You have? Wait, did you bring John?"

"No, after you fainted, I couldn't leave you. I only went downstairs to speak with Lin, and.."

"Wait, Lin in here?" I asked surprised.

"You know Lin?" he asks. I nodded,

"Yes, I don't get it. How come you two are here, the only ones that should be here are John, Housho, Yasuhara, and I, since we were the only ones that enter this place, not Lin or you." I rub my forehead.

"Mai, you need to rest. I doubt anything will happen now, I'm going to get to the bottom of this. And.." but I stop him, by grasping his hand.

"I need to see John, I need to see Lin. I need to leave this place. I saw Gene." I told him.

"You did? Didn't you say that he hasn't come."

"Yeah, but he came in my dream just now. He showed me that this was a refuge for children during the world war two.." I told him.. Naru blink, turning his gaze out the window.

"Mai, what year do you think we are? You told me that this place has been closed after thirty plus years, but this place had open five years ago," he told me. My eyes widen at his words.

"What?"

"Five years ago a year after world war two started. Mai. I didn't want to tell you this, but is 1945," my whole world went cold.

"No, is 2015, not 1945, that was.." but Naru rose a brow.

"That's way far into the future about 70 years," he tells me. I look down at my shaky hands. This makes no sense. Why would Naru think that? My question is, how did he become a doctor, I mean as a mental doctor?

"Has soldiers came in here?" I asked him.

"No, they stopped coming about four months ago, that what Lin told me."

"Look at me, this is not 1945 is 2015 Naru." Naru frowns but nods his head.

"If you say so." I shake my head,

"Then how do you explain the card keys? There were no such things back then." I asked.

"Only in my time we use card keys, and your time I mean at that time there were keys. Explain why would you have modern day keys?" I challenge him. Naru went silence and shrug at me.

"This is the high-tech hospital of its time, so that will explain it. I am surprised how advanced they are," he shrugs at me. I frowned at his words.

'No, that doesn't make sense.' I thought to look down, only to remember that this bed is filled with bugs. I jump up, causing Naru to look down at me a bit worriedly.

"What's wrong?"

"Bugs, I remember when I came here the first time, the beds were covered with holes and bugs." I move away, Naru sighs, and moves towards me, and picks me up. I gasp, feeling his arm under my behind for support. I felt like a child being picked up.

"Naru?" I gasp out, looking down at him.

"I believe you, Mai, I don't know what type of reality you live in, but after today, I believe that something dark is going on in this hospital. I didn't believe at first, but what happen earlier is proof that your words are the truth," my heart swells at his words. I soothe his cheek, as he kept staring at me.

"Thank you." I smiled gently at him. He nods, and I wrap my arms around him.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"You're going to tell me what you saw, and we are going to see John," he tells me. My eyes widen.

"I can't leave this place, you know that. I'm forbidden"

"Don't worry, I have a plan and trust me, it will work,"

* * *

Disclaimer: I **don't** own Ghost Hunt.


	6. Chapter 6: Small Reunion

Chapter Six: Small Reunion

 **Mai pov**

 _I walked down the creepy hallways, everything is decaying, the doors of the rooms are either broken or not there. In all the rooms look the same. One round window with bars, one rotten bed on the side._

 _"Where can they be?" I asked Yasuhara._

 _"Anywhere, I guess. Let's check downstairs, maybe we'll find some clues," he suggested._

 _"Okay," I agree, going down the stairs, the atmosphere started to get thicker. Ignoring it, we finally reach the first floor and went towards our right. Upon entering another hallway, we spot the old kitchen on our right._

 _"Wow, I can imagine this looking very pretty back in the day," I whistle out, seeing an old fashion refrigerator, and an old grandfather clock on top, well a small version of it. It seems to be stuck at eight o'clock. There's a decaying table on the right, as well a broken chair. The floor is dirty and cracked. I frowned, as Yasuhara kept walking down the hallway._

 _"Mai, there's an office here." I heard. I took a step out and follow down until I reach the office. On the desk, there're many untouched documents. On the right of the desk an open window, that has the view of the ocean. I walk up to the desk, watching Yasuhara look down on it._

 _"Wow, this dates back early 40 to late 70," he whistles out. I nodded, looking at the old newspapers, then at the old yellow faded folders. I open one of them, and my eyes widen, to read about a patient._

 _"Look at this." I grasp the papers while Yasuhara came up to me to look down at the paper._

 _"Patient Name, Kenichi, born 1918, register patient: The year 1940, but died five years later, 1945." I read.._

 _"He was twenty-six at the time, very young." I nodded,_

 _"He was diagnosed with mental disabilities, seeing things that weren't there, it doesn't say anything about the war, though," as I scan his history._

 _"Maybe he could see ghosts?" Yasuhara asks. I shrug,_

 _"How do you figure?" I asked him._

 _"Don't know, since I met Naru a few years back, you guys have changed my perspective on the supernatural world. So anything is possible." he shrugs at me._

 _"That is true, but the only thing is written here is that he stayed in this hospital for five years. Nothing else." I place the papers down and glance around until an article catch my eye. Going around the table, I picked up the newspaper, which dated back in 1979._

 _"_ Oi _Yasu, hear this," I cleared my throat and read._

 ** _"_ Report _states that the Soulless Asylum, which was nicknamed after the tragic events which took place ten years ago is finally closing its doors. No clues have been found over the years of investigation. Many reports of dead bodies are being found as we speak, but no clues to who is the murderer. It could have been anyone since they held the most dangerous of the insane in the third-floor restriction area. Many rumors that witchcraft or sacrificial events have been done behind closed doors, many_ point _fingers at Doctor Misaki, one of the greatest doctors in Japan. For now, there's no clues to catch the culprit, if only one can speak up as_ a witness _, then the police can close this case and give justice to those poor souls that lost their lives."_**

 _I finished reading the article, a banging noise causes me to jump in fright. Turning towards the noise, in my right, I saw the same crow from earlier pounding against the broken glass of the window. I frowned, turning to face Yasu._

 _"So what do you think? What even ten years ago?" I asked, now scratching my head._

 _"I don't know, many things, but one thing for sure.." Yasuhara walks behind me,_

 _"What?"_

 _"The doctor is not to be trusted," then my eyes widen feeling Yasuhara wrap his hands around my neck._

 _"_ Yasuhara _?" I gasp out, I step into his shoe really hard, making him hiss in pain._

 _"Run Mai. I can't control it.." he calls out, I turned, to see Yasuhara holding his head, sweating massively. I stumble back, knocking down some papers. Not noticing the painting behind him, smiling at us._

 _"_ Yasuhara _? What's wrong? Why did you?" he_ lifts _his gaze up and his eyes turn dark, causing me to gasp._

 _"RUN!" he yells, without a second thought, I turned and started to run for my life._

 _"Naru. I need you." I gasp out, running towards the lobby._

* * *

 **Naru pov**

I hope, no prayed this works. I have Mai on a wheelchair, cover with a dark sheet. I can tell she's shaking hard.

"Calm down, and don't make it obvious." I whispered to her. Mai nods and took a breath. Rolling down the hallway, my heart started to beat heavily. In about another two minutes, nothing happens, finally, finally we made it to the stairs. I walk and picked her up as a bride. Mai lifts her gaze up, I wonder if she's trying to look up at me.

'If there's a God, please help me.' I prayed, finally reaching towards the last floor. Walking rapidly, I went towards the left side and headed in. Entering the rooms, I open my room and went in. My room is a little different from the patients. Is small, with one bed in the middle, and no window. I place Mai down on my bed and took off the sheet. Mai looks up at me with wide eyes.

"It's work," she gasps out. I nodded, sitting down next to her, running my fingers through my hair, breathing out relief.

"You will be staying here for a few days. It's too late to see John, go and rest. I think is safe here for now." I told her. Mai kept staring at me. I felt my heart relax a little since my prayer worked. Mai moves, to move into the center of my bed, and lays down.

"Thank you." she whispers. I turned to see her eyes already shutting down. I stood up, but Mai takes a hold of my hand.

"Please lay next to me." she pleads. I blink.

"Err, your unwed, and.." but Mai pulls my arm and I flop down.

"You're wrong." she moves her head to lay it on my chest, I felt my heart race.

"What do you mean about that?" I asked her. She wraps her arm around my waist, snuggling more.

"What you said." with that she falls asleep. I look down at her and frowned.

"Why do keep talking in riddles?" I closed my eyes, and wrap my arm around her, breathing in. Somehow her scent is soft, like lavender? So familiar to me.

"If this keeps up, I will be in deep trouble."

...….oooooooooo...

"Ah, I didn't see you all day yesterday, Dr. Shibuya," I heard behind me. I felt my body go rigid, but I place my poker face and turned around.

"Dr. Misaki, morning." I bow.

"So where were you yesterday? Did you get to finish the papers?" he asks me. I smiled at him and handed him the papers. Luckily Mai suggested to take it with me. I refuse to do it, since if I see him, I would be bashing his head, but I'm holding it in.

'See, aren't I a good boy?' I mentally rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, I wanted to finish it before today, so I was in my room all day yesterday." I lied to him with ease.

"Oh, great," he glance at the papers and smiled at me.

"Then go, also remember tonight is our meeting, this time you have to come." I nodded at him and bowed down. After he leaves, I walk down the hallway, looking at the doors.

'Hmm, so she really can see the past. I wonder what he did to those children,' remembering what Mai told me.

"Noll, I was waiting for you last night, what happen?" Lin interrupted my thoughts. I glance up and shook my head.

"I apologize, I became overwhelmed with the papers, that I lost track of time." again with the lies. Lin nods, but then I remember what Mai told me, she wanted to speak with him.

"Lin, when you have time, can you come and meet me in my room," I whispered the last part, just in case. Lin nods at me.

"Of course, after the meeting?" I nodded at him.

"Great see you there." with that, I walk down to head to Housho room.

* * *

 **Mai** pov

I paced rather slowly up and down in Naru room since my legs feel a bit better today, biting on my nail. Nothing has happened so far, which I'm grateful.

'I need to remember what John and Bou-san was doing.. I remember Yasuhara trying to kill me. It's because of the stupid man.' I stop, feeling my heart race when I heard the door click open. I move behind the door, afraid that it could be Dr. Misaki.

The person enters, and I felt my heart racing.

"Mai?" he whispers my name. He closed the door and saw me standing there. I breathed out.

"I thought you were the Dr, or him." I told him, noticing a plate of food. My stomach jumps, not wanting to eat, knowing how this place looks like in reality.

"I brought food," he shows me. I move towards the bed, as he sits next to me. He opens the cover of the plate. Warm, steam coming out of it, it was miso soup with bread and rice.

"What?" Naru asks, confused.

"I know how this place looks like. I saw my bed with bugs, and how run down this place looks. I don't trust the food. Oh God." I cover my mouth, remembering that I ate in the past. Naru sigh.

"You have to eat is not healthy to not be eaten. I am your doctor, so is doctors' orders."

"Don't you get it, I can't, it could worms that I'm eating." I told him. Naru frowns.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're seeing things if that ghost is messing with your mind."

"No, they are not, they are messing with us using the past." I told him.

"Just eat, you haven't eaten since yesterday afternoon." he tells me.

"Do you worry if I don't eat?" I asked him. Naru raised a brow, giving me the, 'Why would you ask me that?' look.

"No, I don't, I'm just bored out of my mind, and I just thought it would be fun to just bother you with food." his sarcasm is heavy. I rub my forehead and sigh.

"Sorry, I'm stressed. I'll eat it, but you own me big time when your memories come back, like a wash of the stomach." I told him.

"I'll keep that in mind." he tells me. He stands, as I start to eat.

"Where are you going?"

"I have other patients to see, I'll be back a bit late tonight, I have a meeting tonight and don't worry, for sure tonight you will see John and Lin." he tells me. My eyes brighten up at his words.

"Let's hope, that nothing happens." Naru nods at me, and he seems to hesitate in leaving, suddenly he bends down, looking up at me. I licked my lips.

"Hmm?" I asked him. He moves and grasp my hand. I smiled gently at him.

"What is it?"

"How come this doesn't scare you? You are very strong." he asks. I move forward, and cup his cheek, staring at his blue eyes, that I love so much.

"Easy, I'm afraid beyond words, but there's one thing that keeps me going." I told him.

"What is that?"

"You. When I first saw you walking into my room, I knew that you would believe me and help me. You are a God sent. You're my angel," I smiled at him tenderly.

'Even if it's your fault in the first place for accepting this case, but I don't have the heart to tell him this, in this version.' I added in my mind. Something crosses in his blue eyes. Something that I have seen before in the past, and the last time we were alone together, I never knew what it was. I move my hand, and my thumb brush against his warm lip, it parts slightly.

He seems to get lost as I did the same, my heart racing.

"I'm no angel." I shivered at the movement of his lip. I gulped and smiled at him gently.

"You are a combination of a devilish man with an angel side. Trust me," I told him. Naru moves closer, as my chest rose.

"I'm afraid because this was too easy, too easy for my liking." I told him. Naru nods.

"Don't worry, everything will be solved soon," he moves dangerously close, our lips almost, so close for our lips to brush against each other. I want to, to forget everything, and only feel him. I have been through so much, that I'm losing reality. He doesn't love me in this version. No, I'm just his patient. One taste, that's all, then I will leave him alone.

"I have to go," Naru breathed out. I nodded, staring at his eyes, but he doesn't move.

"Eat your food, and I'll see you tonight." I nodded at him once again.

"Be careful, please Naru." I begged him. Naru nods this time. This time he pulls away from me and turns heading out. I place my hand on my heavy chest, watching him leave.

"I have a bad feeling, oh man, please protect him." I prayed, placing my hands together.

* * *

 **Naru pov**

"So, that's been the decision for the patients." Dr. Misaki pronounces, as we sit around a small table in his office. I mentally groaned.

'So we can't have them go outside, only once a week? What bull is that?'

"Why do we have to do that, the patients do like to go outside, it helps them." Lin asks, leaning forward on the table.

"There's been some concern; a few days ago, one of our patients were hurt, so I try to avoid this. I do think of our patients." he stands.

'Is this about Housho? Wait, no, it can't be.' His eyes landed on me,

"Do you have any concern? Dr. Shibuya?" he arched a brow at me.

"None whatsoever, is your hospital you make the rules, not I." I stood up.

"Is that all for today?"

"One more thing, may I speak to you alone?" he asks of me. I nodded, watching Lin and the other doctors leave. I cross my arms, and watching him sit on his desk.

"What is it?" I asked him, walking up.

"About Mai, how is she doing? Didn't see any report on her. I will go and visit tomorrow morning," he states, I dig my nails on my flesh and smiled at him.

"Ah, I haven't gotten to her just yet. She has made amazing progress in short visits I made to her. She less violent than before, and she likes to talk a lot more." I told him.

"Does she, now? Interesting, I knew you would be good for her." he laced his fingers together. I nodded, wanting to beat him up to wipe away his hypocrite look.

"Now keep her at bay, keep her safe of all cost. She needs to be careful, especially under her condition," that catches my attention.

"What condition?" the doctor smiles at me.

"Didn't I tell you?"

* * *

 **Mai pov**

I lay on the top of Naru bed, finally a day without torture. I run my fingers on my lips smiling like an idiot. The fist time I smile in I don't know how long, maybe before entering here.

'He almost kissed me. I feel like a teenager all over. I should tell him that he's the man I love, that he's my boss, and my...' the noise of the door cause me to stop thinking, turning I see the door open. There Naru entered, with John behind. I bolted up. Naru moves towards me, as John follows him.

"Naru, John." I smiled at them. John gave me a shy smile. Naru came up to me.

"Everything okay?" he asks. I smiled at him and nodded, feeling my cheeks turning red.

"Yes. For now." I told him.

"So your Mai?" he asks, bending down. I smiled at John and wrap my arms around him.

"Yes, I missed you John. Do you remember me?" I asked him. John hugs me back and we let go.

"Not much, but I remember some bits and pieces, I know that I have the key, the key to free us." he tells me. I nodded with enthusiasm.

"Naru, he remembers something." I told him, watching him sit next to me. John chuckles, and cross his arms while he sat on the ground.

"What do you remember exactly?" I asked him.

"Is like a dream, we enter into this place, but it wasn't this place, it looks older and run down. I remember being with another man, we were talking; until the doctor showed himself to us. I don't remember after that, but I do remember doing something." he explains. I sigh, but it was something better than nothing..

"Yes, we came in us four, our boss send us earlier than him, since we though the haunting starts at the night time, he thought that it was safer to do the investigation in the mornings. Well, he was wrong. I.." I started to sniff, as John takes my hand.

"Is not his fault, he didn't know,"

"I know, but I wish he would tell me things ahead of time. He does this, without consoling me first." I cried out. John frowns at me.

"Why?"

"I'm his assistant." I told him, but John shook his head.

"No, even as an assistant, no one cries like that, why? Do you love him?" I paused, but nodded at him.

"You have no idea how much I love him."

"Does he know? Does he feel the same with you?" John asks. I nodded at him.

"Of course, he only told me once, and he showed me countless of times how much he loves me, but our relationship is bumpy, but I can't leave him if I wanted to. Wait, do you remember him?" John glances at Naru. Suddenly John shakes his head, then his eyes widen, as though something jolted in his head.

"I do now, thank you Mai." my heart leaps with joy.

"You do, then you remember me now?" John nods at me,

"You're Mai Taniyama, we met when I was nineteen and you were Sixteen at your old high school. You went through a lot of hardships, and you have always been kind to me, and one of my closest friends I have." I wrap my arms around him, holding him tight.

"Also, I'm a priest." he chuckles. I laugh as well.

"John, I missed you so much." I told him. He nods, turning his gaze towards Naru.

"I don't remember the plan, though, I can't even remember how we got here in the first place. I remember that we met up and something else." I nodded at him, letting go of him.

"I know, I remember that, but that's all. I can't remember how, though. When I saw Naru come in the last week, my hope rose. I have been praying hard." I told him. John crosses his arms and stares at Naru.

"Why do you keep calling me, Naru?" he asks, finally talking.

"Is your nickname, you have to remember us. You are a very important person to all of us, we need a new plan, for now, we need Bou-san and Yasuhara." I frowned, looking down at my hands.

"Housho doesn't remember much, Yasuhara wants to kill me, and Naru thinks this is 1945, aren't we a pair of insane people?" I joked

"You think this is 1945? Wait, how did you even get here? You weren't with us." John asks him. Naru crosses his arms, and shrugs at him.

"It's 1945 for me. I recently graduated from a small college in Japan, and I came here since there was a job opening. I met Dr. Misaki in the school since we were aiding soldiers," he explains. I raise a brow.

"What do you have a family?"

"No, my family was killed two years ago due to the war." he frowned, noticing the sadness in his eyes. I move my hand and grasp his. He lifts his gaze at me and blinks.

"Why do you think his memories are shifted like that?" I asked John. He shrugs at me.

"Numerous things, we are dealing with a demon, so it has to be a higher up demon to be this powerful to manipulate so many things at once." I nodded.

"I don't think we have handled this type of case before, I mean is too much." John then stands up and starts to pace up and down.

"What?"

"You were in the restricted area?" he suddenly asks.

"Yes, I think I'll have nightmares for the rest of my life, I feel terrible, especially with Naru." I lower my head.

"Well, he'll understand, if he loves you, which I know he does, trust me, I know, he will stand by your side. Remember what I told you before, two people that truly love each other, will out stand anything if they communicate and be honest with each other, and never sleep with an anger of the other person. The devil loves that." he preached. I nodded at him.

"I know, and you're right. Why do you ask if I was there?" Naru stands up and shrugs his shoulders.

"That place is restricted for the worse, why would he put you there? It makes no sense," John asks, capturing his chin with his hand.

"He hates woman apparently. There's children, did Yasuhara mention anything to you about them?"

"Children? No, he hasn't."

"In my vision, I saw them, the Dr. Took them in, but I don't know what he did with them."

"Is that so? Anything else? What did you see? Did Gene show up?" he asks surprised. I nodded at him and smiled.

"He has, but he didn't speak to me at all, like most of the times." I grumble the last part.

"He showed you anything else?"

"Ah, a chair, a strange chair in the basement, he said that he has to fix the brains or something like that, and there was a man next to him, a man with curly red hair." when I mentioned that, Naru went still. I lifted my gaze.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Curly red hair? I know someone with that hair color."

"You do? Who?"

"Dr. Misaki patient, Kenichi," I gasp out, covering my mouth at the mention of him.

"What?" John asks.

"The file, before Yasuhara attacked me, we were looking for Bou-san and you, and I went into the Dr. Office. I found a file on that man. He was a patient here, since 1940 but died five years later." John and Naru stare at me as though I grew a second head.

"He is alive," Naru seem assured.

"Naru, nothing is what it seem in here, you experience that last night." I told him. Naru sighs, but shook his head, then he lifts hi gaze towards John.

"I have to return you soon John," he tells him. For a reason is voice is tight. I slowly stood up and walk towards Naru.

"Mai, what happen to your legs?" John asks, noticing my limping.

"He did this, he kept smashing my legs, for some odd reason he has a leg fetish or something." I shrug. Naru suddenly moves towards me, and I took a hold of his arm.

"He? The man that stares?" John suddenly says. My eyes widen at his words.

"You saw him before?"

"Yes."

"Does he torture you like he does to me?" I shook, Naru suddenly without John's knowledge, wrap his arm around my waist, and held it tight. I look up, and smiled at him timidly, but more as a Thank you. He kept his eyes on John.

"No, he just stares at me and creeps me out." he lifts his gaze up and frowns at us. I felt my heart thump unevenly at his declaration.

"We need a plan since we can't remember the key plan, we need a backup. We need to get Housho and Naru to remember, as well, we need to get Yasuhara back to normal." I told him. John nods at me, then his eyes landed on Naru.

"Naru, I have a question." Naru rose a brow at John sudden change of tone. I smiled at him.

"You have something, don't you?" John shyly nods.

"Yes?"

"Can you access Dr. Misaki Office?"

"I can try," Naru told him. John nods and turns towards me.

"Mai, can you go with him and show him where exactly you saw the files? Also, try to remember anything else you saw in the office that day. When that is done, Naru will report to me. Until Naru regains his memories, as well for Housho, I have to lead this. I won't be as good as Naru, but I will try."

"Don't' worry, I am not good in this things, and I have seen you in action before, You will do good, Naru will be proud of you. So, exactly what are you planning?" I asked. John smiles at me.

"Easy a counter attack, if we can't defend ourselves, might as well act crazy don't you think? Give them what they want? Isn't that the logical way, if we are in an Asylum?"

* * *

Thanks for the reviews:

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.


	7. Chapter 7: Condition

Chapter Seven: Condition

 **Naru pov**

 _"So you want me to use the trees and try to stir things up?" Ayako asks with an undertone. I nodded while we stood next to the edge of the shoreline, which face directly towards the island._

 _"Exactly. I was thinking, if anything happens during our investigation, we can prevent it, or slow it down. Since you're the only one that can perform with Nature, or trees in this matter, it can help. Lin will use his Shiki's to make a barrier around the island," Ayako stares at me, then at Lin._

 _"Alright, I'll try my best, but I don't get it," she rubs her head while Lin shakes his head._

 _"He just worries about Mai," Lin whisper to Ayako. Ayako turns to face me, as I have my arms cross, staring at the island, the feeling kept increasing._

 _"She'll be okay Naru. Maybe nothing will happen," she tries to assure me. I turn to face her and stare at her blankly._

 _"You are talking about Mai," I told her in a matter of fact. Ayako sweat drops at my cold tone._

 _"Right, so a barrier? Why will this barrier do exactly?" she asks me. I pointed at the island and smiled, but not a smile of happiness, but with triumph._

 _"To trap the one that is doing the killing. A purification barrier._

* * *

"This is dangerous," Mai whispers, as I have her on my back, heading for his office. Mai held me tightly, as I have my hand on her legs, so she won't fall, and a blanket covering her.

"What choice do we have?" I whisper back, finally reaching the office. Looking down, the door is locked.

"We need to find a way to open the door."

"I wish I had a pin on me or something," Mai whispers. I turned my gaze

"Pin?"

"Like in the movies, they use pins to open doors, oh, never mind." I place Mai down, as she walks around me, and wraps her hand on the doorknob and shook it.

"It was broken down, the first time I came here, so it helps big time," she told me. I move looking down the hallway, then back at her. She suddenly snaps her fingers.

"Let me borrow your card," she turns towards me. I look down at her, and suddenly my cheeks flush of her sudden soft expression.

"My card won't work in his system.." I said. She shakes her head and gets closer.

"No. That's not the reason I need it," she moves her hand and place it on my breast pocket. I cleared my throat. She smiles, taking the card.

"You have the same expression as my boss when I do this," she giggles, moving her hand and cups my cheek. I blinked.

"I do?" she nods, as her eyes soften.

"You have no idea, always found it cute, I mean afterward," she told me. I frowned, remembering what Dr. Misaki told me earlier today.

 ** _"Didn't I tell you?"_**

 ** _"No, you haven't told me many things about her, what exactly is her condition?" I asked him._**

 ** _"She's with child, about a month, too bad the child will be born without a father. So please take care of her until her due date." I think my world stopped. After I left his office, I walk down the hallway, and leaned against the wall, covering my mouth._**

 ** _'She with child," a sudden happiness swell in my heart, instead of being pissed, pissed off that another man touch her, all I can feel is happiness, and the overwhelming feeling to protect her double._**

 ** _I touch my chest, where my heart beats unevenly, as a bitter laughter pass my lips._**

 ** _"I'm sure in trouble, damn it, Noll, even if you met her a week ago, you already fell hard for her, even though she belong to another man. I want to claim her as mine, with child and all. My first love belongs to another." I bitterly laugh._**

 ** _"What's so funny?"I heard behind me. I turned, to see Lin looking at me as though I grew a second head. I straighten up and shook my head._**

 ** _"Some life searching." I not sure if that was a lie or not. Lin nods at me, then he hands me his card._**

 ** _"I can't make it tonight, go and take John, I'll go by tomorrow, sorry, something came up," he told me. I nodded, taking the card._**

 ** _"Okay, good night." I bow. Lin nods and turns waving his hand._**

 ** _"Good night Noll, sweet dreams."_**

"Naru, you okay," Mai asks, looking at me with concern eyes. I shook my head.

"Sorry, was thinking of something," I told her. Mai nods, and turns around and gets closer to the door, and starts to work on it.

'It doesn't seem like she knows.' I thought, then I heard a click.

"Ah, it worked. Naru, I did it," she turns towards me and smiles, placing my card back at my breast pocket.

"How did you do that?" I asked, amazed by her skills. Mai smiles as I wrap my arm around her waist, opening the door and took her in. Upon entering, she shrugs at me.

"Can you believe I'm full of surprises, close the door, just in case." she told me.

"Trust, I can believe anything at this point of my life."

Mai smiles at me gently, I turn and shut the door. Turning around Mai looks around the dark room.

"I can't see anything, where's the light switch?" she asks. I turn to my right and reach out my hand to turn on the lights, but Mai shook her head.

"No, just in case, is there a candle or flashlight?" I shook my head.

"Maybe he has it on his desk." I help her around and started to search the drawers, until the third drawer on the right, I found a flashlight. I took it out and turned it on. Smiling, Mai glance at it, and whistle out. Looking at the big, bold oval shape flashlight, with a narrow handle.

"Wow, they are big, I haven't seen one of those in such a long time."

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"In my time, the flashlights are smaller and brighter than ever. Too bad there's no laptops or a computer, it would be faster to look this information up."

"Laptops? Computers?"

"Never mind," Mai looks around as I stare at her.

"There're cabinets, let's go." I move with her, towards the metal cabinets near the shelves on the right side of the office. Opening it, we start to search.

"Let's look for Kenichi." she told me.

"Do you know his last name?"

"No, it wasn't written."

"Let's check on the K department." Nodding, I flash the flashlight upwards, and we kept searching.

About ten minutes later, we finally found it. Taking it out of the cabinet, she opens the file up and reads out loud.

"Kenichi, admitted the year 1940, mental illness, such on, but no death record. He hasn't died." Mai explains. I took it out of her hands and scan it with my eyes.

"It doesn't show anything else. John asks of you if you remember anything else? Do you?" I asked her. Mai takes the file and gave one more glance at the papers, but frowns at me.

"A news article dated back in 1979 and.." Mai paused.

"There was an incident that has happened ten years before, if we can know what happen, then maybe we can wrap this case. You told me once, if we can get to the root of all, then we can cut it and solve it," she chirps, holding my hand. I blinked, but nodded at him.

"I sound really enthusiastic."

"Not really, you like to mess around with me, though." she told me, turning around, but in doing so, she gasp.

"Naru point at that place," she points at the wall in front of us. I turned and pointed the flashlight, and I move it up, to see the painting of Dr. Misaki, a large painting that shows him sitting down and smiling, but for some odd reason his eyes seem to be looking down at us. I shivered at that.

"It looks familiar," Mai whispers, turning to face me.

"Is the first time I see this picture," I admit, not once have I seen it before. Mai moves up and places her hand on the glass, she shivered and glance up.

"I have a feeling he's looking straight at us," she whispers to me. I nodded, staring at its eyes. It does give you that expression.

"Anything else?" I asked, turning, only to hear the door jingle. My heart stops.

"Someone is coming," Mai says. Turning off the flashlight, I grab her arm and we went down. Luckily, there was an opening on the desk, so we crawled in, and suddenly Mai ends up being on top of me. Mai takes my hands and held them tight while I ignored the fact that she's pressing against my lower part with her behind. I bit my lower lip.

"Are you sure?" I heard Dr. Misaki speaks loud, as he enters. The lights went on. As Mai turns her head, her small body shook, noticing how close our faces are.

"Yes, someone took her out of the restricted area. No doubt it was the new doctor, tell me again why the hell you assigned him to her?" I heard a familiar voice. My breath caught when I saw two legs appear in front of us.

'Please don't sit, please don't sit.' I chanted in my head. Mai rose my hand and laced our fingers together, I look at her, noticing the fear in her eyes. I move my hand and wrap it around her stomach, making her sink more into me. I ignore how good that felt, and how uncomfortable it is.

"We need to keep her at bay, especially under her condition."

"But that man?" then it clicked his voice, it was Kenichi's voice. Suddenly the Dr. Slams his hands on the desk, causing Mai and me to jump in fright.

"She is powerful Kenichi, too powerful, I sense her power the moment she stepped into the island. If we can get that power, then we can spread it all over the world. Do you know how many souls, we can collect and send it to hell?"

"I don't get why you send that pathetic doctor," Kenichi spat.

"He's powerful as well, and he's the only one that can control her. If he is the one that took her out of the restricted area, then he's more powerful than I thought. We need to keep her under control until she's ready to submit to us."

"I don't care, I want her soul, is so damn pure is disgusting, and I am aching to taint it."

"You know why she is pure, also," Dr. Misaki paused, when he walks around the table, I sigh, as Mai relaxes a little.

"Keep those kids at bay. They keep making a ruckus every night. Oh here, I came to give you this." I heard a clicking noise. Like a gun,

'Is that a gun?' Mai mouthed, I nodded,

"What do I do with this?"

"What else, what you have been doing these last past centuries, get patient Housho and Yasuhara to kill themselves." my body goes still and Mai plaster herself down on my chest.

"What about the priest?"

"Don't worry about him, I have another plan for him, do it before tomorrow sundown. My patience is running thin, and I want Mai and that's what I want."

* * *

 **Mai pov**

After the doctor and Kenichi left, we came back to Naru room. I sat on his bed, tears running down my cheeks.

"He's going to kill them." Naru is pacing up and down. Then he stops turning to face me.

"We need to end this today, we will go with John plan, but I need you to tell me who am I in your time? Two lives are in our hands, as well as yours and mine. If these souls are trapped, we need to release them and find out the truth about the secret." all I can see is old Naru self in him.

"All right, but answer me this question," I asked him. Naru goes up to me and bends down to look up at me.

"What?"

"What did he mean special condition? Last time I check, I was healthy, do you know anything?" for a reason that scared me. Naru bit his lower lip.

"Mai, I won't judge you, but um.. Besides being an orphan, are you a widow?" he asks. I blinked, but blushed at his sudden question.

"Widow? No, I didn't tell you, but I'm married, for four years now, I married at a young age, twenty-one." I told him. His eyes turn hard at my words.

"With your boss?" I nodded at him.

"Of course, I wouldn't marry someone that I don't love," I told him. Naru went silent.

"What is it?"

"Do you know, that you with child?" my world stop at his words.

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"Your pregnant Mai. Dr. Misaki told me that you are a month pregnant." I lower my hand, and press it on my stomach, my heart pounding hard.

"I..I have a child?" a strange feeling surpasses me. Tears, fresh tears run down.

"Oh God, I'm pregnant," I wrap my arms around Naru, he stood still.

"So if you want to save that child and yourself as well as your friends, is time to tell me everything, I want you to return back to your time." I nodded, moving and kiss his cheek, closing my eyes. My heartfelt everything. Happiness above all things. Pure happiness. Naru eyes are wide and shock of my sudden bold move.

"I will, I will." moving back, our eyes lock, as Naru moves and cups my cheek.

"He's a lucky guy," he suddenly stated. I blinked, tilting my head.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because anyone will be a fool to not notice how beautiful you are on the inside and the outside." my heart thump hard.

"As well, you belong to another, even if I met you a week ago, I can't get mad that you are with another man-child. I still want to protect you."

"Why?" I asked him. He leans forward and press his lips on my forehead, causing my heart to flutter.

'He's going to be a dad. I need to tell him,' I wrap my arms around my stomach,

'Sorry baby, I didn't know, I didn't know, nor papa, if not, I would have never have come and I know papa would have never taken this case.'

"Because I just committed a terrible sin," he said. I blinked, looking up at him.

"What sin?"

"Falling in love with a woman that belongs to another man," he confess to me for the second time in my life. My eyes widen at his confession. My hands shake, everything seems to crash on me, for me to progress everything.

"I love you, Mai. When he told me about your condition, I felt is a rage, jealousy that you gave yourself to another man that is not me, that he abandoned you here. Then for a strange reason a joy seeps into my heart, a strange joy that I shouldn't have. Explain to me, why am I so happy to know that you're pregnant? It's not my child, and all I can think of is that I love you more than before, and the child you carry is someone I want to protect as well. Tell me why?" he pleads with me. I move and press my lips on his. He goes still, as my heart overwhelms. He closed his eyes, and submit to me, moving his lips with mine. He held me tighter, as I run my fingers through his soft hair.

He suddenly grasps my waist, and picks me up, as he kept kissing me. I wrap my legs around him, he pins me against the wall. I missed this terribly. I miss his touches, his kisses. As we let go, breathing hard, he opens his eyes and look up at me. I run my fingers down to his lips and part them.

"Why? I'm not supposed to feel anything for my patient, and here you go, driving me crazy. I never felt anything like this before. Tell me, Mai. I don't believe in love at first sight, but I feel like I have known you for a long time. I shouldn't love a woman that has been taken by some other guy. I can't help it." I move and press my lips on his, kissing him deeply. Then wrap my arms around him, holding him tighter, smiling gently as fresh tears run my cheeks.

"Is easy Naru, is because I love you, I always loved you, you have no idea how much, and that's because you're the father of my child, you are my boss, my best friend, and my dear husband."

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own ghost, Hunt.


	8. Chapter 8: Remember

Chapter Eight: Remember

 **Naru pov**

Upon entering the island, a sudden shift is felt in the air, an eerie shift. I turned to see Ayako and Lin glancing at each other, then at me.

"Something is not..." but Lin closed his mouth when we heard a woman scream. My heart stops, and turned, from the top right window, I catch Mai run rapidly, and right behind her is Yasuhara.

"Is Yasuhara chasing Mai? Mai in trouble, and I'm guessing everyone else is." Ayako sounded worried. I started to rush in when Lin grabs my arm, stopping me in my tracks.

"If you go in there without a plan, then you will save anyone, especially Mai." he told me. I look back, only to see a dark shadow pass by the same window.

"Then we go as plan."

"But," Ayako started, but I shook my head.

"You will stay behind, with Lin. When Ms. Hara comes, she as well will stay behind. If anyone disobey my orders, I will fire them." my voice is strict. Ayako nods at me.

"Lin I need a Shiki with me, keep the barrier stable, and when is the time, you know what to do." Lin nods his head once again, and I turned to face the asylum.

'Mai, wait for me.'

* * *

 **Mai** pov

I ran faster and faster, away from Yasuhara, in doing so, I turned towards my right, then my eyes widen to see John and Housho are standing in a room, both were talking.

"Guys!" I called out breathlessly.

"Mai!" both runs towards me. I rapidly move and close the door, in doing so, Yasuhara slams against the door, causing me to shriek.

"Mai, we were looking for you. We found something unbelievable, and why are you blocking Yasuhara? Housho asks, moving to my side. As though Yasuhara heard him, he answers his question.

"Let me in Mai. I won't do anything, I promise, I just want to wring your neck." he bitterly laughs. My heart beating unevenly, I screamed when he slams the door.

"You got your answer, he's trying to kill me. The doctor possessed him. Where were you two?" I asked. John moves towards my side, and place himself next to me, pressing himself against the door.

"We just woke up in the third floor. We walked down here, we found a chair,"

"Chair?"

"Yes, an electric chair, back in the day, they use to electroshock mental patients and other horrific things, thinking that is the best treatment for them." John explains.

"Okay? What does that have to do with anything?"

"While we were investigating, we came across some strange symbols on the third floor."

"What type of symbols?"

"Sacrificial symbols to summon a demon."

"Well, why am I not surprised, so what do we do?" Housho smirks, as he walks up towards the window.

"Look its night time, even though is only ten in the morning for us." I nodded at him.

"So?"

"We need to reverse everything and purify the souls. We need to send the demon back to hell."

"Then who is that demon?"

"The doctor guy we saw earlier, didn't you see his eyes?" John asks me this time. I shook my head.

"No,"

"Well, I did, they were not human. Someone brought him about, and the only way to get rid of it is to purify it, and send it back to hell. He only wants souls to take back with him." Housho nods at John explanation.

"Then, how do we do that?"

"Easy, we lure it to a trap."

"What trap?" Housho frowns, but moves to me and place his hand on my shoulder, I look up at him confused.

"Housho?"

"We need to lure him out. Sorry Mai." and before I could understand what he meant, he disappears from my sight, making John eyes widen.

"Bou-san?" He calls out, and the pushing of the other side of the door disappears. I turned to look through the window, and saw no one.

"John, tell me what is the plan, and who was that?" I shivered. John frowns and moves up to me.

"Be strong Mai, the plan is to lure the demon out, and to do that you need to learn his real name," with that the door slams open, and a dark hand wraps its fingers around John's right ankle.

"JOHN!" I called out, and he is snatched away from my sight.

"No, John," I rushed towards him, only to have the door slam shut on me.

"Let me out, I need to save my friends!" I screamed, pounding hard with my fist. Nothing, then something ties around me, and a pull forces me to go backward, hitting the wall causing me to huff.

"You will never know my name, I can assure you that. Now let me tell you a secret," the voice whispers. I look around to see that man staring at me with his creepy eyes. I jump back, as I look down to see I was tied in a straightjacket.

"Who, who are you?" I gulped out. He moves swiftly towards me, and place his clammy hand on my neck, and lifts me up. I cough out, as he tilts his head and smile at me.

"The secret is that this child shall be mine, just like the rest," he press his hand on my stomach, and an aching pain release in me.

"Ah! No, please." I scream in pain, as he lowers me down and whispers.

"This secret I shall keep, you see two can keep this secret if one of us is dead, so when you give birth, you will be the one dying of natural childbirth, or if you want it to be less painful, submit to me. I need one more child, so I can be released. I guess God is playing favorite for today. Don't worry, I'll get someone to help you when this child is born, this child shall be mine."

* * *

 **Naru** pov

I felt Lin shiki flying around me, as I entered the front. I shivered from the sudden coldness. Looking inside, I saw my boxes laying down on the ground.

'What happened in such short period?' I thought moving forward, the door suddenly shuts behind me. I turned, and arched a brow.

'There's no wind today, so that means.'

"Another guest, aren't I lucky." I heard behind me. I turned once again, to see a desk and a doctor. I place my hands inside of my pockets.

"You don't get to many guests?" I played along. He smirks, as he makes eye contacts with me. Something in his eyes is cold, and evil. I walk up at him.

"I like you, kid, can you give me your name?" he asks.

"Shibuya Kazuya, I was with some friends, and they dare me to come in here alone, you know how college students are." I lied my butt off, watching from the corner of my eye Lin Shiki go up the stairs.

"I know how modern children are these days, repulsive and live in bitter sin, just what I love." he smiles, as he stood up.

"So why are you here all alone?" I asked, feeling my body shake from the coldness. The doctor shrugs, as he walks around his desk and came up to me.

"Looking for a new doctor to recruit, I just admitted three new patients and one patient is very special to us." I felt my heart go still, but I smiled at him.

"Patients in this old place?" I ask a bit surprise as well.

'Is this what happen to the other investigators?'

"Oh yes, this place is more what you see. So I want to hire you, to be a special doctor to a woman that just came in." My heart stops,

'Mai,'

"What's so special about this woman?" I asked with a care in the world. How hard is to act as though I don't care. He turns around and smiles at me.

"She with child, and she needs to be treated as though she's a delicate flower," he tells me, and my heart drops into my stomach.

"Excuse me?"

"She's pregnant, about a month. Pure love conceived that child, I can smell it anywhere, haven't smelled that in many years. So are you up to it boy? Will you care for her?" he asks me.

'Mai is pregnant? Why didn't she tell me? Oh, Damn it. If I knew that, I wouldn't even consider taking this damn case. Damn it. Mai, I'm sorry. I'm going to be a dad,' realization seems to hit me hard, as I actually stumble back,

"Boy, are you okay?"

"Yes, I am a bit tipsy. I had a few beers before coming here." I lied, taking a hold of my head. The Doctor chuckles, and smiles at me.

"So? Will you take the job?"

"Yes," without hesitation I answer him. He snaps his fingers and a book appears in his hands.

"Ah, you will be my new doctor. Oliver Davis, welcome to the Soulless Asylum, you may be Mai Taniyama new mental doctor. Please take care of her," my eyes widen, but I kept my poker face on.

"So I see you know my name?"

"Of course, I know many things, and for future reference, I need to erase your memories, don't want to stir anything, now do we?" before I could protest, everything went dark making me drop into the ground.

"Now boy, let's see if 1945 suits you.." with that I yell out in pain, as my body convulsed up.

'Mai, I'm sorry.'

…..O...O...

Mai and I stare at each other, everything came down on me. I remember, I remember that I'm her boss, how I met her, how I met the others. When I went to England and came back. How we started to go out, when I told her how I really felt for her, and we got married. My heart thumps like crazy. Until now, when I got this case because my father's friend begged me.

I remembered everything.

"That is why, I knew you would come to me, you always do, I know it sounds crazy, but you're the man I love all this time." Mai's voice is tender, as I felt her small body tremble. I place my arm under her behind, and she wraps her legs around my waist. I turned and laid her down on the bed. She gasps when I place my hand on her stomach, where our child is. Then I look up at her.

"What makes you think I will believe that?" I challenged. She grasps my cheeks, and fresh tears roll down her cheeks.

"You have to, you're our only hope," she whispers in a pleading voice. I sigh, closing my eyes, I leaned forward and kiss her lips very tenderly. She closes her eyes and kiss me back, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I remember everything," I whisper, Mai gasps, looking up at me.

"You do?" I nodded, then she suddenly shrugs my shoulder.

"Then why you will ask that, you jerk," she gasps out, wrapping her arms around me. I wrap my hand around her small back.

"I wanted to know your response. I just remember. Dr. Misaki changed my memories, that's why I couldn't remember anything." I explain.

I move and flop next to her, and run my hands through my face, then a groan passes my lips.

"I'm sorry Mai. I didn't know, if I did, I would have never have taken this case," flashes of how she was drag and tied came into mind. The scratches, the Oh God, she could have lost her life.

"Naru," she gets on top of me, making huff. I look down, she place her head on top of my chest, holding me tight.

She felt like a small child, trying to embrace someone, like a mother. I wrap my arms around her.

"I'm sorry Mai,"

"Don't be, I didn't know either. I remember now, that he told me that I was pregnant, and then I forgot. He locked me up in the third floor. The plan is to get to know the name of the demon then we can purify him, then we can take him to hell and free everyone." I look down and frowned at her.

"Ayako and Lin are outside waiting, and.." but Mai rose a brow.

"What? Lin is in here, you told me," but I shook my head.

"I remember that Lin sent a Shiki to come with me, so that Lin isn't Lin but his Shiki, he was only here to protect us. As long as he is here, the ghost can't do anything."

"That's why no ghost has come in here? Oh, okay, I remember when he used his Shiki to trick the mother in one of our earlier cases." I nodded at her.

"Exactly, now lets free John and get Yasuhara and Housho free, and finally leave this hell hole." Mai stands up for me and sits on the edge of the bed.

"Then, do you know what's going on?"

"I have an idea what's going on, we need to return to his office, and when we do, everything will be cleared up."

"Then what about the report ten years before the shutdown? What about Kenichi? And the children? The chair? That creepy drawing? Naru,"" she gasps out. I bend down and soothe her hair gently.

"When I say, I have an idea on what's going on, believe in my words. I know what to do. John is right, this is an asylum and its damn time to start acting like a patient. John and Housho will finish their part, while Lin and Ayako finish theirs."

* * *

A disclaimer: I **DON'T** own Ghost Hunt.

Thanks for the reviews.


	9. Chapter 9: Not what it Seems

Chapter Nine: Not what it Seems

Mai

"Explain to me the plan," I asked, as I watch Naru look out the hallway, in a sneaky way. He turns his gaze back at me and extends his arm out so I can take it. I happily take it and he pushes me behind him while I shut the door behind me.

"Tonight we end things," He only said, as I slowly held him tighter, since my legs starts to hurt me. I wrap my free hand around my stomach.

"Geez, that explains a lot, thanks," I grumble at him. Naru just ignores me. Then I look down at my stomach.

"I'm surprised I haven't had a miscarriage." I told him. Naru stops in front of one of the doors and use his card key to open it. Entering I spot Housho on top of the bed rocking himself.

Naru closes the door behind me.

"That's because the demon wants to harm you, not our baby. He probably protected it." he tells me. I nodded, breathing out of relief. Then I heard Housho run up towards us. I turned to look at him and his eyes scan Naru then at me.

"You remember?" I asked him. Bou-san thin out his lips, but wraps his arms around me giving me one of his usual bear hugs, causing me to huff out.

"Mai, I finally remember." he says, making my eyes widen in pure delight.

"Really?" I asked not believing it. Housho nods, moving away from me to look at Naru.

"It came to me not long ago. It was like something snap in two and my memories came back. Bad headache it gave me though, but I'll live. Oi, Naru, what are you doing here? Wait," Bou-san shook his head, as though he's trying to reorganize his mind, then his eyes narrow.

"Oh, right, wait, didn't you stay behind with Lin and Ayako?" he asks confused.

"They are outside as we speak. I have a way to get this finished. We need to get John and Yasuhara out." Naru said. Housho nods at him, turning his eyes towards me. I smiled at him.

"What happen to you? You look like hell." he tells me, as he cups my cheek, his eyes roaming at my bruise face. I take a hold of his big hand and lower it and shook my head.

"Ghost thought I was a punching bag. If Naru wasn't with me, I probably lose it for real. Let's go and save the rest." I told him. Bou-san gives me a remorseful look at my explanation and anger passes his eyes.

"He'll pay for hurting you!" He hissed through his lips, while he turns around to go to his bed. Naru goes up to me and licks his lips.

"Mai, I need you to do something for me. I won't place you or our baby in danger, but for the sake of you two, whatever happens to us, run towards the doors. Don't look back." he said seriously. That causes my throat to become lumpy that I swallowed hard.

"I am staying to help. I can't leave none of you behind." I told him. Naru didn't say anything, as I wrap my hand around his head and slam my lips against his, kissing him deeply. He kisses me back, taken aback at the sudden kiss. Housho came behind us, looking at our action very awkwardly, that he rubs the back of his head. We let go, breathing hard, and I sigh.

"I'll think of a way to help all of us Naru. I won't leave no one behind and we will get the demon and free everyone." I said with determination. Naru licks his lips, and clears his throat as Housho clears his.

"Well, um, that was very rare and strange to see. Next time, ask me to leave the room. There's a bed right there, and trust me, I don't want to be here." he said, rolling his eyes at us. I blushed hard at his sudden words. While Naru ignored him and walks towards the door, knowing that he's embarrassed as well.

"Welcome back Housho," is all he said, causing Bou-san to smile at him.

"That damn demon will pay," Housho said, as he cracks his neck, and I follow behind the two guys. Not noticing the ghost behind us.

* * *

"Oh, so that's what happen to Yasuhara," Housho whispers while Naru carry me on his back.

"John is with Lin shiki. I'm glad that the real Lin is outside with Ayako," I heard Bou-san mumble to himself. I have my arms tightly wrap around Naru shoulders.

We didn't say anything, until we reach Yasuhara front door. I jump in fright when I heard a loud thump coming from the inside of his room. I move my head to see Yasuhara looking out through the small window staring at me. His eyes are murderous. I swallowed hard, as Naru turn to face Yasuahara. Bou-san moves in front of Naru and stare at Yasuahara.

"I doubt he can be helped. I wonder why I could remember, but Yasuhara hasn't?" I heard him ask. Naru hoist me up, and moves around to take out his key card.

"I don't know, that's what bothers me, everyone wants you alive, they need the baby, I don't get why someone possessed Yasuhara so he can kill you, makes little sense to me." I held Naru tighter, feeling my heart hurt at the explanation.

 _'I can't imagine what the others went through,'_ I felt like crying for everyone.

Bou-san turn his gaze towards us arching a brow up.

"Baby? What baby?" he asks, confused.

"Mai is pregnant," Naru said in a solemn voice. Bou-san eyes widen, as I blushed, burying my face on the crook of his neck.

"I think I got pregnant from the the last case you took last month and I thought you died. I was scared I lost you." I whispered to Naru. I shivered as the memories rushed into my mind that I tighten my legs around Naru waist.

"Well congrats, I'm going to be an uncle." I heard Bou-san. I lifted my gaze to see him smiling ear to ear. I nodded, as Naru turn around.

"Is not the time," He tells Bou-san, but he clears his throat, and whispers to me.

"I'll play with you after this case is over and check how you and our baby doing," Naru whispers, causing me to squeal at his words.

"I would love that," I whispered back at him. Naru cleared his throat and turn to face Bou-san once again.

"Let's go to get John. Clearly Yasuahara is not back to normal," he tells him. Bou-san nods as we headed back to our destination.

* * *

 **Naru**

I place Mai down, making her lean against the wall. I turned around to see Lin looking at us confused, as Bou-san gave me a concern look.

"I needed to get them out. Can I speak to Mr. Brown for a bit?" I asked Lin as casually as possible. Lin tilts his head for a second, but a small smile appears on his lips.

"It's about time," is all he said, as he opens the door for John. John which didn't hesitate to come out gave us a broad smile.

"About time mate," he said to us. Bou-san rushed to his side and gave him a fast hug and lets go of him.

"I'm glad we all got our memories back. Thank you Lin," John said to the Shiki. The Shiki bows, and points down the hall.

"It was hard to pretend not to know. Go, I'll try to hold the demon back. You will find your answer in Dr. Misaki office. Not everything is picture perfect." with that, Lin disappears, turning into his original form, and flies off. John turns around, but his eyes widen bigger. I turned around, to see Mai body fly backwards.

"NO!" Bou-san shouts, as I start to run towards her. She suddenly stops in the middle of the hallway.

"No, no, no, let me go! You can't have me or the baby!" she cries, as though she could see something in front of her. She starts to go push herself back, horror in her eyes.

Out of nowhere, Housho takes out something out of his sleeves and throws it in front of Mai and starts to chant. All the doors of the hallway slam opens as an eerie laughter echoes the hallway.

"Look!" John said, pointing around us. I blinked, as the ghost children start to surround us staring at Mai.

"PLAY WITH US MAMA!" they all said at the same time. I move slowly towards Mai, as Mai looks around.

"I'm not your mama, I'm sorry." she tells them with remorse. The children stop talking all at once. Then a little boy with pale skin and dark hair walks up to her, leaving bloody footprints behind. He bends in front of Mai, staring at her straight in her eyes. Then he looks down at her stomach, making Mai wrap her arm around her stomach. I kept on walking, feeling my pk spiking up. Then my heart stops when I see Yasuhara walking slowing towards Mai. I kept hearing Housho chanting in the background.

"I promise to help you all to be free and you all can be back to your mothers and fathers." Mai whispers. I move more rapidly, as Yasuhara rushed towards Mai, and my eyes narrow to see a knife in his hand.

"No, Mai!" I scream, as I finally reach her, and wrap my body around her. I gasp out, when I felt the sharp knife pierced right through me on my lower back. Yasuhara lets go, and faints. John runs towards his side, as I groaned, feeling sweat already rolling down my face. Mai turns her body to look up at me confused what just happen. I smiled at her.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She nods, and I buckle down, trying to push my pain away.

"Now, now boy, that wasn't polite. Now, I have to do this the hard way," we heard at a distance. Mai body gets pinned down on the ground, and then to my horror, she becomes drag down the hallway. Ignoring my pain, I stood up, and start to chase after her. Finally, we reach to Dr. Misaki office. The door slams shut in front of me. I start to knock on the door, when I heard Mai loud, blood curdling scream that sent horror chills down my spine.

"No Mai!" I screamed, feeling my pk spike up once again.

"No one hurts her or our child!" I screamed, as I felt my pk release out of me, making the door burst open with an explosion, causing the door knob to break. I heaved hard, as I entered the office, mad as hell.

"Well, well, Dr. Shibuya, came to save your lover? Too late!" he said, as to my horror, Mai is pinned against the wall, trying to breath hard, as Kinichi is in front of her, and his mouth is open. He forces Mai to open her mouth, and something starts to come out of her, like plasma.

'No!'

"Might as well get this out of the way," Dr. Misaki starts to run towards Kinichi and I move my hand to somehow intersect whatever he was planning to do throwing my pk at him. Dr. Misaki falls to the ground and turn his head, his eyes turning to a bloody red and growls at me.

"He's killing her, I can't lose her or the child!" I was taken back in his sudden words.

"What?" I move my hand and threw my pk straight at Kinichi, but nothing happens. Mai face turns pale.

"He's the one that possessed your friend Yasuhara, he want's her dead. What the bloody hell do I need her dead? I just wanted you to watch over her. Damn it. I needed that child to be born. Ten years ago, we almost had it, until this bastard ruined our plan. He killed and freed the woman and the child's soul. "

 ** _So the real culprit is Kinichi?_**

"Damn it, if Kinichi didn't murdered those children, none of this would have happen in the first place. I'm sorry Shibuya, but I need that child, in order to free myself from his grasp. He's the real demon that cuase this hell, I was simply a pawn in his damn game."

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. I hope everyone still interested... I'm wrapping this one up soon. I'll will finish my other stories. :)


End file.
